His Mechanic, Her Alchemist
by KittyThomas
Summary: An alternate ending to the original series! Mainly EdxWinry, RoyxRiza. While Winry's in town, the homuculi prepare to open the gate, and Ed finally has to come to terms with his feelings for her, and possibly sacrifice more than he ever dared... R
1. Chapter 1

**His Mechanic, Her Alchemist**

**Chapter One: Automailist**

**A/N: Here it is. My longest ever fanfic. My editor would KILL ME if she knew about it, when I'm 10,000 words beyond schedule on my second novel already. I really should be concentrating on that, but soooooooooooo many people asked me to do a second chapter on 'Mechanical' that I decided to turn it into a full-length Ed/Winry fanfic that bypassed the end of the series. Rated T for language, implied 'naughtiness' and a bit of mild violence.**

**Hinted also (possibly full-gone) Mustang/Hawkeye. My two favourite couples, and a host of my other favourites. Taking requests for any others. Message me. **

Things were not exactly brilliant for Edward Elric at the moment. However, things were not exactly brilliant for the world or the military either. There was the whole thing where it looked like there was going to be another war in Ishbar, courtesy of Scar and the plans of an estranged homunculus, despite the fact that they had both been killed in the crossfire several weeks ago. Their deaths did nothing for the rioters in Ishbal, and they certainly didn't dent the plans of the remaining homunculi- whatever they were.

On top of this, Ed found himself lying in hospital, his automail once more crushed and damaged. Winry had come to fix it. He was well aware this was probably the last time he'd ever need it fixed, possibly the last time he'd ever see her, but he was trying not to let it bother him. He knew he only had about a fortnight left in Central before he was either sent to the front lines or caught and/or killed by the homunculi. However, despite both these grim prospects, there was only one thing that was truly bothering him.

Winry.

Having automail fixed had become increasingly difficult for Ed. Not because it was harder to make or use, (there was no doubt in his mind that Winry made the best automail possible) but it was hard because of _who _was fixing it.

Who, her gender, and what she was wearing.

It had been easier when they were younger. It was simple. A screw here, and bolt there- several times during maintenance Winry would brush passed his flesh with hers, but it never really mattered. Now, all of a sudden, it did.

When Ed had first regained consciousness after the operation to attach his automail, Winry came in and asked him to stand up. He did. He walked around a bit, and she watched him carefully, trying to judge if her measurements were perfect. They were, and Ed was fine.

She flew at him and hugged him tightly. Ed was surprised, it caught him off guard, so he did nothing back. All the same, it meant a lot to him. Winry didn't care about his stupidity and his missing limbs, she was just glad he was all right. He realised later she was probably just pleased with her invention.

Then she asked him to sit down and hold out his hands. He did so. She asked him to squeeze hers gently, and very slowly at first, he did. Winry laughed and said that she could feel a butterfly more than him, so he squeezed tighter- and she screamed.

She tried to make out that he had a piece of loose metal sticking out of his hand and that was all, but the next day her fingers were so black and blue and sore she was forced to bandage them. She said she'd caught her hand in a door, but Ed knew better.

He'd hurt her. His stupid fake arm had hurt her.

So, from that day, he never touched her. If a simple squeeze could nearly brake her hand, what would a hug do? He'd never forgive himself if he hurt Winry. He had nightmares of accidentally braking her, of affection turning to murder. He must never touch her, never reach out to grab her, for fear of losing her completely. Worst still, she just carried on smiling at him, and although he never touched her, she was always touching him.

Every time he went to have his automail fixed, he'd be sitting on a chair while Winry worked around him. She'd slip in-between his thighs, resting a palm on his real leg while working on his other. Sometimes, rather than take off his arm completely, she'd sit on his lap and press her body against his chest in order to reach his shoulder.

Every time she moved, her hair brushed passed his bare flesh, her skin pressed against his and made his heart leap into his throat. Every touch, every glance was torture. It was shoving something in his face that he desperately wanted to reach out and take- but couldn't.

He found himself in hospital again, dressed in nothing but his boxers, waiting for Winry to come in and finish her work. This time, he'd manage to mess up both his leg and his arm, and was lying propped-up on clean hospital bed.

Winry had done her traditional form of greeting with him, and he was now nursing a large bruise on his head, the result of her good friend, Mr Wrench. He was still rubbing his head when Winry came back.

"Hey, Ed," she said casually, setting down her toolbox. "Say, what happened to your head?"

"Er, YOU!" He spat, "You and your wrench happened to my head!"

Winry giggled and looked down at her feet.

"Uh, WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?"

"Never mind," she laughed. "Just you."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ME?"

Winry took out three screwdrivers and sat on the end of his bed.

"I only hit you because I care about you," she said in a very strict, motherly fashion.

"What, you wanna cause me brain damage?"

"I wanna knock some sense into your thick skull! Now, hush! You're disturbing my concentration."

Edward grumbled something beneath his breath that Winry ignored, but did pull his leg onto her lap a little more roughly than usual. The next few minutes passed in silence. After a while, Winry began to hum under her breath as she worked repairing the wires.

Ed tapped his fingers on his side table irritably.

"CUT THAT OUT!" He hissed suddenly.

Winry glared at him. He turned away, hiding his anger under his hair. Slowly, her gaze began to soften.

"What's up, Ed?" she asked.

"I'm PISSED, that's what! Get used to it."

She sighed.

"I _have _Ed," she moaned, "That's part of the problem. Usually you're so talkative when you're angry. What's wrong? Why can't you speak to me anymore?"

"Er…er…" Ed stuttered. Her hand was resting on the flesh of his leg, where skin met metal. She didn't even realise.

"Why's your face going such a funny colour?" she frowned.

Ed bit his lip. "Your hand is on my thigh." He whispered. "Huh?" "YOUR HAND IS ON MY THIGH!" Winry looked down, laughed and removed it. "Is that all?" She giggled, "Sorry! I didn't even notice." "Cuh, figures." He mumbled. "What are you doing!" Winry was moving further in-between his legs, slotting herself under his left thigh and pulling it into position. "Your connection is loose," she said innocently, "I need to tighten it." "Oh, OK." "You alright Ed? Maybe I hit you too hard this time. Do you want me to kiss it better?" "Huh? WHAT?" Her hand was tightening around his leg. "Your head, Ed. I was talking about your head. Honestly, what did you think I meant?" "Er, never mind!" Winry shook her head fondly and got on with her work, her hands always sub-consciously stroking passed his skin. Each touch caused him panic momentarily. "Relax Ed, seesh!" She rolled her eyes, "There's no need to be so tense!" _Tense? Who's tense? I've got a barely dressed girl feeling me all over my body and sitting next to my crotch! And I'm not even allowed to touch her! Tense does not explain the way I'm feeling right now!_ "There's definitely something on your mind," She observed. "Yeah," he agreed…_and it's all to do with you._ He had a sudden vision of Winry slinking up to him and pressing her full, warm body onto his. She reached up to his ear and whispered 'and I bet it's all to do with me…' before pulling him onto her lips. Edward shook himself and shivered. Seductive Winry… scary, but Winry now? Here, on his bed? All the time he'd felt these feelings, he'd never asked himself why he actually had them. Was it simply because Winry was a girl? Was it because he couldn't have her? Or was it something else? She glanced up, smiling. For some reason it just made him worse. His hands gripped the bedsheets. "You want to talk about it?" she asked. Ed shook his head fervently. "Nope!" He squeaked. "I'm fine!"  
"Well, you look like you've swallowed a lemon. Turn over." "What?" "I need to reach the back of your leg. Turn over." "Why?" "Because it's easier to reach. Otherwise I'll have to unscrew it and fix it back on. Do you want that?" "No…" grumbled Ed, and moodily shifted around and lay flat out on the bed. This was easier, he decided, at least this way, he didn't have to look at her… just occasionally feel her fingers across his skin, her hair brush passed his thigh. Honestly, how could a mechanic have such soft hands? Winry was strong (her wrench hand proved it) but she didn't look it. How could she be so damn cute even when she was smeared in engine grease? 

Oh no… He didn't. He did. He just admitted to himself he found Winry, in some small way, appealing.

"_Jeez, you're a guy!"_ he shouted mentally, _"You're allowed to like girls! It would be weird if you didn't!"_

Yeah, but your best friend?

He wished she'd hurry up and finish. This was destroying him! But then, she'd have to leave again, possibly for the last time… and he'd probably do something stupid like say 'great. Now you can leave!' and then she'd get upset, and he'd feel guilty, and then Al would make him feel worse and give him a huge lecture about Winry's feelings and how if he liked her, he should just say it.

But, things were complicated, and until they got their real bodies back, things always would be. He supposed they didn't have to be so complicated, but in an odd way that made it easier. Easy to leave and forget, like burning down their home, so they had no where to go back to.

"Say… Win?" He started, "After you're done with repairs, you don't have to go straight away, you know. There's a really nice restaurant in Central… maybe Al and I could take you there for dinner."

Winry smiled weakly and snapped something shut. It sent a jolt all the way up his nerves.

"Al doesn't eat." She said simply.

"Well, I could still take you." He said, and then mentally hit himself. He, and Winry… alone. Eating out. It was like a date or something, not just a 'thank you, have a nice trip' meal he'd got planned.

He expected Winry to make a big deal out of it. Instead, she just said:

"Sure, just let me finish screwing you."

Ed tensed again. Winry laughed.

"I meant literally Ed! Honestly, don't be so serious all the time."

He felt her weight shift on the bed, her legs glide over his. She began etching forward over his body, and settled herself at the root of his back.

_Sweet lord, what on Earth did she think she was doing?_

He made a noise like a deflating balloon.

"Relax, Ed!" she chuckled, "The back of your arm's been damaged, I'm just going to repair it. Don't move."

He didn't want to think what this must look like to anyone who suddenly walked into the room. He was already imaging some of the comments that Mustang could shoot at him.

The girl's soft thighs were pressing into sides, her breasts kept embracing his back. Did she honestly not realise what she was doing?

_"No,"_ thought Ed, _"it's because we're friends. She doesn't see it any other way."_

Despite his racing pulse and beating heart, the maintenance was over fairly quickly. It was almost as if he'd enjoyed it. Whatever the case, he breathed a sigh of relief when it was over.

"There!" said Winry cheerfully, "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

_It bloody well was!_

"No, not really." He lied through gritted teeth, flexing his newly-repaired arm.

Winry jotted something down on a piece of paper and handed it to him. He stared at it.

"My hotel number," she chirped, "you can pick me up at eight!"

For some odd reason that he couldn't explain, Ed was tempted to fake another loose screw just so she'd come back. The tension had gone, but somehow, he still wasn't able to relax. He could still feel Winry all over him. And it was nice. Uncomfortably nice.

Dammit, it was just another distraction to add to his long, long list.

**A/N: Yeah, it's way more serious than 'Mechanical' because it had to be. Boo me, whatever. I want to have an alternate end to the series in this fic, so there needs to be some actual plot to it, and more action that Winry's wrench. Damn, I can't write action... well, I'll to try.**

**I will update this soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Guns in the Library**

**A/N: I was going to publish this complete, but I got bored. There is SO much of it. But I'm nearly finished. I promise.**

**So, here is some more generally light-hearted stuff. It gets a bit darker later. Got Hawkeye and Al in, fans of those characters. Please tell me if you don't think they came across right.**

**Alphonse will do the disclaimer.**

**Al:** YAY! I'm in this chapter!

**Writer**: That's not a disclaimer, Al.

**Al:** Oh. Sorry, writer-san. HighSummonerMelecca does not own FMA or any of its characters. She wishes she did, but she doesn't. If she did, she be in some castle in the Edinbrough sipping tea with J.K Rowling.

**Writer**: That's enough, Al! You can let Ed go now, by the way.

**Ed:** Grr! I can't believe you did this to me! Who put you up to this? It was Mustang, wasn't it? Admit it!

After Ed was dismissed from the hospital, he made up his mind quickly and silently that he wouldn't go back to the military quarters he shared with Al until the last possible moment, so he hid in the library. He couldn't bare to think what his brother would say if he realised he was taking Winry on a date. The teasing would be never-ending.

"Grr! It's not a date!" Ed screamed at himself, slamming his head in a book.

"What's not a date, Fullmetal?"

Ed spun around. Sitting behind him on the other side of a bookshelf was Riza Hawkeye, hidden behind piles of massive volumes.

"Oh… er… nothing!" He lied quickly, feeling the back of his neck heat up in embarrassment.

Hawkeye smiled wicked, surveying Ed carefully from the top of her book. It was obvious she knew.

"You asked Miss Rockbell on a date." It was more a statement than a question.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?" Shrieked Ed, causing the librarian to hiss disapprovingly. He lowered his voice and stepped towards the bookshelf, pressing his face in-between the gaps. He looked like a prisoner begging to be let out of jail. "Did Winry tell you?" He hissed loudly, "Because it's not a date! If she thinks it is then I'll have to go and correct her-"

He turned around, intent on marching straight to Winry and telling her she'd got it all wrong. Before he'd taken a step away, Hawkeye's arm leapt through the shelf, grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him back. She did this all while still reading, and didn't knock a single book.

"Sit down, Fullmetal." She commanded.

"Er… yes m'am!" He croaked, and stiffly sat back down.

"I haven't even spoke to Miss Rockbell recently," she said tonelessly, "but I heard she was in Central. You said the word 'date' and I knew you'd just seen your mechanic, so I put two and two together."

"Oh… so, she doesn't think it's a date?" Ed asked gingerly, still massaging his throat.

She shrugged. "How should I know? She hasn't publicised it, if that's what you mean. Where are you taking her to, anyway?"

"Huh?"

"I said 'where are you taking her'? It ought to be somewhere nice for a first date."

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" he exclaimed.

Hawkeye said nothing.

"The Flying Alchemist," he replied quietly.

"Sorry?"

"I SAID THE FLYING ALECHEMIST!"

Suddenly, Riza seemed a lot more interested in the conversation. She dropped her book on the table and spun round, her eyes leeched on to Edward's. "You can't take her there!" she hissed, "the place hasn't been cleaned since the Ishbal rebellion! It's got three inches of grease on the floor!"

"So?" said Ed ignorantly, "they do really nice cheese melts."

There was suddenly a large bump on his head that hadn't been there before. Honestly, were all women this violent? At least she hadn't used her gun… or a wrench.

"Edward Elric, have you no taste? Date or no date, friend or girlfriend, you have to treat Miss Rockbell with more respect than THAT! Cheese melts? Honestly! Are you trying to put her off?"

"I'm not trying to put her on, if that's what you mean!"

Hawkeye shook her head sadly.

"Men, you're all the same," she sighed, "even the miniature ones."

"Who you callin' miniature!"

_Thump._

"Oww…" moaned Ed.

"Quiet, Fullmetal, or I'll grow you a pair of bullet holes to go with those horns."

"Meep!" Ed gulped.

"Now listen." She spoke as if she were giving orders for a secret mission, rather than advice on a dinner, "There's a new restaurant in Central. Little-known. Nice place, posh- well within your price range. You will go there at the given time, you will go there with Miss Rockbell, and you will go in a _tux. _Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" piped Ed, and unconditionally gave a salute.

There was a pause. Hawkeye returned to her book.

"Er… tux?" Ed raised an eyebrow, and then decided it would be a lot safer to find another place to hide, as Hawkeye's book narrowly missed his shoulder.

00000000000

"This is terrible!" murmured Ed, "how am I going to avoid Al for this long?"

Ed was aimlessly walking around Central, kicking a can and mumbling irritably to himself. He couldn't face Al right now, when his mind kept jumping back to Winry.

_"My hotel number," _she chirped, _"you can pick me up at eight!" _

He checked his watch. 2 o'clock. Damn- that was six hours to kill, and he needed to find himself a tux, and possibly have a shower, and-

"This is ridiculous!" he shouted to himself, "It's not a date, don't let it worry you. You're just friends, she knows that, after all, I had planned for it to be the three of us, only Al doesn't eat… Grr!" He hit the wall with a clenched fist, "Stop freakin' out!"

He turned around the corner and gasped in horror. His eyes widened, his blood ran cold.

This was where the truck had been. Barry the Chopper's truck…. Fear seized him as the terror came flooding back. Three or four years ago, Winry had come to visit them in Central, just after his alchemy exam. She ended up being kidnapped by a serial killer. Ed had gone after him on his own, only to be captured himself. As he tried desperately to get out and rescue Winry, he thought he was going to die. He was so afraid, that it didn't even occur to him that anyone would come to save him.

Then Al had come, along with half of the military. He and Winry were rescued, saved it seemed, but Ed had never been able to forgive himself. He had a habit of thinking everything was his fault (usually, it was), and that was no exception. He should have got to her earlier, he shouldn't have left her for so long, he shouldn't have been so easily fooled… He couldn't save Winry, he couldn't even save himself.

What was worse was what she had said to him afterwards, in a really brief moment when they were alone. She brushed passed him in the hallway, and he hadn't even noticed her.

"Edward?" she started.

He heard her voice and spun around to face her. One way or another (with wrench or without) she always seemed to bring him back down to earth.

"Yeah?" he said wearily, dark circles hanging under his eyes. It was only a few hours after the incident.

Suddenly Winry's eyes darted away from his, like she couldn't bare to look at him any longer. She turned her back, and spoke in a hushed, embarrassed kind of voice.

"I- I wasn't afraid," she told him, "I was to begin with, I was terrified, but the minute you showed up, I wasn't afraid anymore. I was… safe. Even though I wasn't. I know you didn't really rescue me Ed, but I knew I was going to be OK, because you were with me."

Ed didn't say anything. He knew she was lying. He'd seen her there, the fear alight in her eyes. Why did she have to lie to him? Did she think it would make it easier? It didn't, for Edward, things would only ever be harder.

The minute his feet unstuck, he flew back around the corner and found his way back to the square. Barely ten minutes had passed. How on earth would he ever last for another six hours? He decided he better go buy that tux after all…

00000000000

Two hours later, a tux in tow, he decided there was nothing for it than to go back to the military quarters. He'd just lock Al out of the room, and say he was busy. As for the tux… well, there was a military ball coming up. He'd got the tux in advance. Mustang's orders. Or Hawkeye's. Yeah, Hawkeye's, he decided. She was more scary than the Colonel, and he actually respected her. Al wouldn't believe him if he said Mustang.

"Dammit…" he swore under his breath. He needed to have a shower, that incident earlier with Winry had made him sweat considerably, and then he needed to book a table for two… why was this sounding ever increasingly like a date?

He was so busy with thoughts of Winry and the upcoming evening that he didn't even notice Al standing at the top of the white stairs outside their lodgings. He'd been playing with the stray cats again.

"Brother!" he exclaimed, causing Ed to jump ten metres in the air, "You asked Winry out!"

"It's not a date!" Ed screeched, "It's just a thank-you-for-coming-out-here-and-fixing-my-automail-again sort of thing! I don't mean anything by it!"

Al giggled.

"Oooooohh," he said, "so that's why you invited her to the poshest restaurant in Central?"

"Arrrrk! How do you know about that!"

"Riza called Winry to tell her about the dress code, and then Winry called me to confirm it- then Riza rang me. I think they both want to make sure you don't chicken out."

"ARE YOU CALLIN' ME SHORT?"

"Er, no, brother, no! No one's calling you anything! I just said you were a chicken, that's all."

"CHICKENS ARE SHORT, ALPHONSE!"

"I didn't mean it like that! Honest!

Ed quieted down a touch, people were starting to stare.

"Whatever," he moaned, "I'll be in my room."

With a creak and a clank of armour, Al followed him up the staircase.

"Er… brother…" he started, nervously playing with his fingers, "I know it's not a date and all, but still, the two of you will be alone, and I was thinking… are you… are you going to tell Winry you… you know… I mean, it could be the last and all… so are you going to tell her that you… you know…?"

Ed frowned. Al sighed. For someone hailed as a child prodigy, he could be remarkably dense sometimes, especially when it came to girls- and Winry.

"Huh? Tell her what?"

"That, you know…"

"Oh? That I'm grateful for all her help? Sure!" he beamed, "Honestly, Al," he said, shaking his head fondly at his little brother, "that's kind of the whole point, duh!"

He leapt up the rest of the stairs towards their bedroom and locked the door behind him. Al sighed again, and smashed his head against the wall. This had absolutely no effect on him whatsoever, as he couldn't feel a thing, but it left a large dent in the wall.

"Oh, boy," he shook his head. "If only Ed would think sometimes…" Although Al didn't technically have a brain, he was as certain as anyone else was he used it a lot more than his brother did.

**A/N: And don't we all agree? Alphonse is way more switched on than his brother. Aww... bless Ed and his stupidness... I feel sorry for Winry though.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The Date**

**Ed:** It's not a date!

**Writer:** It blatantly is.

**Ed:** I didn't mean it to be a date!

**Writer:** Doesn't change the fact that it is!

**Winry:** Edward Elric, are you saying you regretted asking me out!

**Ed:** Yes! I mean… NO! I didn't mean that! It's just… Hell, can we just get on with it please?

**A/N: Ed complaining aside, here's the 3rd chapter. Enjoy! Or… not. It's your own choice. Yay! Armstrong! 'Pologise for any mistakes.**

"Al! I can't do it! Call the whole thing off!"

"Messed up your bow tie _again, _brother!"

"NO! I mean, this whole thing me, Winry, dinner- I can't go through with it!"  
Al caught his brother as he tried to rush back up the stairs and held him firmly by the arms.

"Brother, brother, brother," he chanted tiredly, it was the sixth time in the last thirty minutes that Ed had tried to escape, and he was getting just a little tired of it. "You said it yourself, it's not like it's a date or anything. Just two friends, having a meal."

"But she might not think that! She might think it's a DATE! I don't want her getting the wrong end of the stick!"

Al sighed again as he, along with Major Armstong who Riza had insisted be Ed's driver for the night, pushed Ed into the smart black car the military had leant him for the night. He slammed the door and shut him in. There would be no escape.

"Please Al, I'm begging ya!" he pleaded, hastily winding the window down, "I can't do it! She'll be there in a dress all slinky and- SLINKY! And then either she or I will forget were just friends, and she'll REALLY not understand-"

"So what if she does! Al thrust his face into Ed's. His voice sounded alarmingly angry, not like Al's at all. "She's just going to go back to Risenbool, isn't she?"

Ed opened his mouth to say something, but found that no words came. The car pulled silently away.

Why? Why did that bother him so much, the thought of Winry going- or him going? It always bothered him, each time she pulled away in a train, each time he walked away from her house… it was stupid, how every time he had to have his automail fixed he both eagerly, and nervously, awaited it.

He was still swearing under his breath when Armstrong pulled up outside Winry's hotel.

"Major Elric, sir!" he said, "We have arrived at Miss Rockbell's residence."

"Huh? Oh."

He stepped out of the car without thinking. There was no turning back now. Although, when he first laid eyes on Winry waiting in the foyer, he had to turn around briefly to gasp.

"Whoa…" his mouth hung open for most of the evening.

Winry was wearing a long black dress then opened at the front. It clung perfectly to her figure, as Edward couldn't help but notice. Her hair was curled and piled up on top of her head, with loose strands framing her face, and her eyes seemed particularly bright tonight.

Ed was stunned. What should he say to her? Complimenting her implied more than friendship, but ignoring the fact she looked dazzling tonight would be offence coming from a friend. Once again, Ed found himself stuck, and no amount of alchemy could possibly get him out of it.

"Er, um… Winry?" He started. She spun round. At the same time, he felt Armstrong pressed something into his hands. Flowers. Or, more precisely, red roses. But before he had time to think about the gesture, he'd flung them into her face. "Here!" He said quickly, "Let's go!" His whole face was burning.

"Oh, Ed!" she smiled, seizing his arm, "Thank you, they're beautiful!" She hugged his jacket sleeve tightly, nuzzling her warm cheek into his real, human arm. His entire body was shaking with heat. This was ridiculous! He tried to wave it away as he walked her down to the car, amazed his legs could still carry him when they felt like jelly.

Armstrong opened the door for them, looking more and more like a professional chauffeur by the minute. The two slid in, he returned to the wheel, and drove off.

"Thanks again for the roses, Ed," Winry smiled, "You're the best friend ever!"

_Friend? Friend!_ So Winry did know this wasn't a date. That was great! Prefect! Then why did he feel slightly sick at the thought of her thinking him nothing more than a good friend?

"Because we're better than friends…" he declared accidentally.

Winry turned to him, smiling again in that innocently way.

"Of course we are, Ed!" she chirped, "we grew up together like brother and sister!"

_Brother and sister? _That thought made him feel even sicker, especially since he was currently staring down at where the silk parted from Winry's dress, displaying her long, smooth legs.

"Checking for wrenches?" Winry laughed, "don't worry. I came wrench-free today."

"Ahrrk! Is not that! I wasn't checking for wrenches!" he waved his hands madly about the back seat of the car, "I mean- I wasn't looking at your legs at all! I was er… admiring your dress. Yeah, that's it. It's very nice, is it new?"

_Way to sound gay, Edward!_ He cursed himself mentally.

"Yeah, it is, thanks!" she piped, and then turned away, a little sadly.

Ed moved closer, placing his hand on her shoulder without really thinking.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," she muttered.

He didn't believe her, but he shuffled back none the less.

"Edward…"

Suddenly, Winry had reached over and stretched towards him, placing one of her hands on his shoulder, and the other towards the window. Her hair brushed his cheek, he felt her breath touch his neck, and his pulse quickened rapidly.

What the hell was she doing?

She stepped back, clicking something into the seat beside him.

"Seatbelt, Edward." She growled, "Honestly! Do you have a death wish or something?"

Ed gulped.

"Giving some of the things I want to do to you, I probably do." He mumbled absent-mindedly.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing! Oh, look, we're here already! Come on Winry, let's go! Thanks for the lift, Major Armstrong!"

"My pleasure, Major Elric!" he boomed as Ed snatched Winry's hand and hastily pulled her out of the car. The sooner they ate, the sooner they could get out.

Winry yelped.

"Ouch, Edward!" she exclaimed, "You can be so rough sometimes!"

Ed stopped dead in his tracks, anger burst in his temple. He clenched his fists, instantly furious with himself. He'd done it again, he'd hurt Winry with his stupid automail grip- he'd never understand her attraction to the stuff. It made him a monster. How was it that Al still managed to be so gentle, even when his whole body was made of metal? Kittens and animals swarmed around him, and he'd never hurt anyone he cared about. Why was he different?

Automail should make you stronger, but with Ed, it made him weaker. In that small moment he truly felt as inhuman as his false limbs.

He spun round and gently pried open her hand with his real one, not wanting to hurt her again.

"I'm sorry," he whispered angrily, avoiding her gaze, "Did I hurt you?"

His sudden gesture caught Winry off guard, and she just stood staring at him for a moment, as he looked miserably at the ground. For some reason, he almost wanted her to hit him, to shout at him, to tell him about all his faults and imperfections. He almost wanted her to hate him, because then, somehow, things would be easier.

There was no trace of physical harm when Winry squeezed his hand and pulled him towards the door.

"Honestly, Edward Elric!" she laughed, "you were just a little rough, that's all. It isn't the end of the world."

_"When I'm with you, there is no world, just you- and me…" _Edward halted. No way had he just thought that! No matter how true the words seemed, he had to remind himself they weren't. It was the heat of the night getting to him, he reasoned, that was it.

He was still reasoning with himself when they were escorted to their seats.

They ordered quickly, but Ed had forgotten how long it took meals to cook in a suave restaurant like this. They were seated in a private alcove, shielded from view by a large fish tank on a higher level from the other tables. Below them, couples merrily chatted over wine and dinner, and a piano played a calming tune. There was even a small dance floor.

Oh no… Winry better not be expected him to dance.

"Don't look so scared, Ed!" she laughed, "I'm not expecting you to dance, don't worry. I'm still recovering from my eighth birthday party."

Ed snorted, they both bit their lips in a moment of brief embarrassment. To settle an argument they'd had a few weeks beforehand, Ed, at Winry's birthday party, had decided to dance with her. But he was a bit of an, er, energetic dancer, and in a particularly adventurous twirl had knocked over her glorious three-tier chocolate cake and accidentally pulled them both into the lake. It had taken weeks for Winry to forgive him, but she had, eventually, she always did.

"I'm better now," he argued.

"Oh, really?" she raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "and exactly who have you been dancing with? All the Military's daughters and wives at all those important balls?"

He blushed. He hadn't really given girls much thought in the past- well, ever. He had more important things on his mind. Like getting their bodies back, and Winry- Oh, no. He'd done it again. Thought of her without actually consciously thinking it. He decided he had to be ill, not in his right mind. It was the only explanation. He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Even so," she continued, "if you can dance now, it's probably cause you don't have two left feet any more, so it's really all my doing."

For once, instead of feeling angry at her for favouring his automail over him and sinking into a mood, he objected humorously.

"I did not have two left feet to begin with!"

"You so did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Oh, this is childish!" she folded her arms crossly.

"You started it!" hissed Ed.

"Whatever you say, Edward."

"Stop it!"  
"Stop what?"

"Doing the whole 'mature adult' thing."

"One of us has to, and you hardly seemed suitable."

"Humph!"

The two of them hissed and turned away from each other until their meals arrived. It was a miserable way to spend the next twenty minutes.

"So," asked Ed in-between main course and dessert when topics of conversation were scarce, "you still haven't been kissed yet, huh?"

Winry froze and dropped the spoon she'd been playing with. It landed on the polished wood floor with a clatter.

"What a thing to ask!" she hissed loudly.

"Well," said Ed, chewing on a piece of leftover bread, "you always used to say 'Edward Elric, you'll be the first person to know when I've kissed someone!' and as we hadn't seen each other for a while, I was just wondering."

Winry went a funny shade of red and looked down at her feet.

"Have you?" she asked.

"Well, er, no…" he admitted, "but that's just because I've been busy! What else have you got to do in Risenbool?"

Winry's eyes wandered out the window. She was deliberately avoiding his gaze.

"So, you _have _kissed someone!" He growled a little jealously.

"It's not that…"

"Then what is it?"

A waiter clattered up the stairs.

"Oh, look, dessert!" she piped, "Good, I'm starving."  
"Win, you just ate."

"I don't care. Now eat up Ed before I force you to have a milk pudding instead."

He shuddered and dug into his sticky toffee pudding. Winry could be mean sometimes.

After they'd eaten and Ed had paid the bill, he offered to escort her home. Truth be told, he didn't really want to, but he felt bad about calling Armstrong for another lift and definitely wasn't Winry walking back through Central in the middle of the night dressed like THAT. However, he felt equally distressed having Winry on his left arm. He hoped she wasn't just being clingy, he almost liked it.

But he was beginning to regret the amount of wine he'd consumed. It seemed it was the only way he could handle having Winry's bare legs rub his under the table, her reaching over to rub sauce of his chin, the way her hand always some how seemed to brush his left… it was ridiculous! Why didn't he just take her?

Ed made another mental note to stop thinking unsuitable things about Winry, his mechanic, Winry, his best friend. They were plenty of reasons why he'd never touched her in that way, the first being he didn't _like _her in that way. Only… was that the first reason? Was that even the reason at all?

A combination of thinking and wine caused him to fall over flat on his face.

"Oww…" he groaned into the concrete.

"Hey, Ed!" Winry bent down, "You OK?"

He scrambled to his feet.  
"I'm fine!" he mumbled, a trickle of blood running down his face.

"You're bleeding, Edward." She said stiffly, and rummaged around in her handbag for a handkerchief, "here," she said, trying to dab his forehead, "Ed! Let me help!"

He pushed her away. He didn't what her to be so close to him- in any sense.

"I said I'm fine, Winry! Jeez, leave me alone! I like it that way!"

"You like it that way!" she shrieked, "You _like _it? Stop suffering so unnecessarily! Edward Elric, you mess things up so often, but what really angers me is the way you proceed to make things so much worse!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"This! Everything! The human transmutation, the burning house, joining the military and becoming their lap dog- you actually like suffering, don't you Edward? You like being down there in the dark, all cosy in your self-pity! Perhaps you like it because it's safer, you think you can get hurt any more, when you can! And what's worse, while you're down there feeling sorry for yourself and blaming yourself, you're hurting those few people you have left that actually care about you!"

"Don't you think I know that?" he retaliated, "Just look what I did to Al! How can I possibly blame anyone else for what I DID! You know, Al still insists it was his fault? I can't bare it!"

"Then don't!"

"I HAVE TO! I screwed up Winry, big time- I'm just trying to make things right again!"

"Then stop making them harder!"

"Harder than what? It is hard!"

Winry lowered voice and turned away, ashamed of her tears. Her back was hunched, and her hair hid her face.

"It doesn't have to be…" she whispered, "it doesn't have to be so hard- if you just let people help. If you stop turning your back on better things… like Risenbool… and me." She added in a whisper, "You don't write any more Ed, and whenever we're together it's like you're not there. You've stopped touching me too, since that day- you're afraid I'll get hurt, I know that. But what's hurting me more is THIS!"

She ran away, away from the lights of the street and back to her hotel.

"Winry!" Ed ran after her, "WINRY!" But he couldn't find her. She'd gone. "Dammit!" He leant against a wall and pummelled it with his fist. What did she mean, 'what's hurting me more is this?' what was 'this'? Him? _Them_? He thought back to her previous outburst, about how he always made everything worse, and realised she was right- but why hadn't she told him how she felt earlier? Like four years earlier?

It was all her fault, he told himself, yes, all her fault… but like she said, he had a habit of blaming himself, and not for the first time in his life, Ed found himself crying in an alleyway, feeling as if he could never be sorry enough for anything he'd ever done.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Regrets and Atonement**

**Disclaimer: Been missing out on these. Anyhow…don't own a damn thing. I'm sure everyone knows that. **

**Ed: **You've turned to into a short, miserable, self-blaming, self-pitying wimp!

**Writer:** Ed, you are a short, miserable, self-blaming, self-pitying wimp.

**Ed:** Who you callin' short?

**Writer:** You, obviously. It's true, everyone agrees. Isn't that right, Winry?"

**Winry:** Yeah, you're just a little on the short side. Thanks to writer-san though, I'm the same height in this fic. Don't complain Ed, she's gonna get us together!

**Ed:** Pfthth. That's a _good _thing?

_Several motions involving a wrench and Edward's head. _

**Ed:** Oww…

00000000000

His mother. Al. Winry. They all people he wronged sometime in his short life, all people he desperately wanted to right again. For his mother, it was too late, she was dead and buried, but he felt if he could get his brother and himself back to the way they were, it would be like he was erasing his disastrous mistake at some, if only on some, small, level. That way he could look after Al like he'd promised her, and the first two could be ticked off his mental list.

But Winry… he had no idea how to right his wrongs with her. For one, he often wondered what they were- it wasn't all just childish arguments he wanted to atone for, was it? Sometimes the list seemed endless, others non-existent. Was she still mad at him for leaving, or was it something else now? It didn't really matter her, no matter how hard he'd tried not to, he'd hurt her, and he hadn't even lain a finger on her.

Alchemy was so simple compared to this. It had rules, formulas- Winry had none of these, and neither did this problem. This was something he, Edward Elric, and not the Fullmetal alchemist, would have to deal with without science or books. But he wasn't going to run away from it. He was afraid, but he wanted to face it. For her, and for him.

Al said nothing when he stumbled into bed in the early hours of the morning. No teases, not jests, no 'how did it go?' Al was always very good about knowing when to shut up and when to say things. Even in the darkness, he saw the look on his brother's miserable face, and decided to let things lie. If he'd made Winry upset though, if he'd made her cry, there would be serious talking in the morning. It was high time his brother started trying to make things better for himself, rather than worse.

Ed _had _made Winry cry, and already he was regretting it. He hated seeing her upset, and he hated being the cause of it. But that wasn't just it. He wanted to protect her. He didn't want to see her hurt or upset again by anyone, least of all himself. He thought he'd left her safe from him in Risenbool, and he kicked himself for being wrong again.

"Don't blame yourself so much Ed." Was what she'd meant to say, and he knew it. Did that mean she blamed herself? She better not! It was all his fault, after all. Who else was there to blame? It was just an endless, unbreakable circle of woe.

Edward slept late the next day, arising just in time to catch a late lunch in the mess hall. Al was no where to be seen. As he walked back towards their room, he thought about visiting Winry. He had no idea what he should say to her. All night he'd been mentally preparing a speech of some kind, but nothing worked. What did he want to say to her anyway? That he was sorry? It didn't seem like Winry was waiting for an apology.

Al met him outside on the steps. He's armour hung somewhat miserably.

"Winry just called," he said unhappily, "you made her cry again, didn't you brother?" He added angrily, and suddenly without warning lunged at Edward and lifted him high of the ground. Braver men than Ed would have been scared at the fearsome look his brother now fixed upon him.

"EVERY TIME!" he bellowed, his voice echoing inside his metal body, "Every single time! You always ruin things between Winry and you! Always! Why do you have to make her so upset all the time?"

Ed didn't even struggle against his brother's hard grasp. He just hung there limply, looking away from him.

"I don't know, Al," he answered truthfully, "I never mean to. I hate making her upset, I don't know what I do wrong, and I never know what to do right. I don't hurt her on purpose. I'd never do that. She's my best friend."

"You don't treat her like one! You treat her like a mechanic!"

Edward turned and looked at him. His frown deepened. "Do I really?" he asked.

Alphonse shook him in answer. "Every time we see her, it's just because you broke something again. Remember when she came to visit us that first time in Central? You practically pushed her on that train! You're always pushing her away!"

"That's because I hurt people, Al!" he objected. Then his tone softened, "She's safer away from me…" he added regretfully.

Al lowered his brother to the ground. For a moment it seemed like he'd relented, but a second later he turned around with a huge clank and folded his arms roughly.

"You'll be happy to know then," he said resentfully, "that's she's going back to Risenbool today."

Edward suddenly jumped up. "SHE IS?" He screeched, "She can't go! I have to tell her something! When does the train leave?"

"Er… any minute," said Al, glancing over at the clock that hung in the square. "But brother!" he added as Ed began rushing off, "What do you have to tell her?"

"Anything Al!" He shouted, "Anything that'll make her understand she isn't just my mechanic!"

A few seconds after Ed had disappeared, Hawkeye stepped out of the building.

"Still has no idea, does he, Al?" she said wearily.

He shook his head.

"Nope." He said sadly, "I think the world will end before this two figure it out. Well, maybe Winry knows, but brother sure doesn't."

"Hmm. Looks like Lt. Ross is winning that bet."

"She's in on this too?"

"Yes. Half on the military is, actually. Edward's providing them with entertainment. Havoc reckons _he'll _get a girl before Fullmetal, and the way things are going I'm inclined to agree with him."

"Oh boy…"

"Maybe we should set him up with Winry, see if it stirs the jealous vibe…"

"Er, let's not ma'am!" suggested Al hurriedly, "For everyone's sake. Winry could seriously damage Havoc you know, her wrench shows no mercy! And if she doesn't, what would Ed do? I really don't think-"

"It's all right, Alphonse, I was joking."

"Oh. You really should show more emotion when you speak, you know."

"It's been said. Anyway, let's hope he says something right, or we'll have to get Armstrong to brake his leg again so she'll come back."

"You really scare me sometimes… you're brilliant and all, but scary."

Hawkeye smiled wickedly.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Alphonse,"

Despite being a suit of armour, Al managed to make a sound that sounded very much like a gulp.

"I sure hope you do, ma'am." He said.

00000000000

**A/N: Comments, anyone? Totally lost the plot? Mildly amusing? Getting very bored? Any requests or interest of ANY kind? I need help, I admit it. I'm turning into a depressed alcoholic writer.Except I don'tdrink, and I'm only sixteen. Joys of joys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Platform Announcements **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I've said this before.**

**A/N: Yes, I know I suck at titles. It's a curse. **

**Ed: **Nothing really happens here, does it?

**Writer: **Sssh! You're putting them off. This lame attempt of yours is crucial to what happens next.

**Ed: **It isn't lame.

**Writer: **I wrote, it's lame. I'm the author, so I can say these things.

**Ed: **I hate you.

**Writer: **I know.

00000000000

"Winry!" Edward shouted as he reached the platform. Her train stood boarded and ready, waiting for the whistle. "Winry!" he called again.

A blonde head appeared out of a window.

"Edward!" she hissed, "What are you doing here?"

"Winry!" he ran towards her. "Winry, will you go to the military ball with me? It's next week. I know it's kind of short notice, but I'd pay for the dress and everything, and I'll buy you a new wrench- a really big one. Please? I'd… I'd be honored!"

Winry stared at him like he was insane. "Edward, I've hit you one too many times with a wrench!" she declared, "You're insane. Go back home."

"I… I wish I could, Win." He admitted, "I wish I could just take back the passed four years, and go home- with you, and Al, and grandma Pinako, and not ruin it again. I suppose this is my way of saying sorry."

"Sorry?" She queried, "For what?"

"I don't know quite what! Just –uh!- everything?"

A whistle was blown. Smoke and steam began to bellow out of the train. Ed felt the window vibrate beneath his hand, and suddenly realised it was latched onto Winry's.

"Ed, you're not making any sense…"

The train was moving. Ed began to jog along side, still holding her hand in his.

"I sorry about that too!" he told her hastily, "But for some reason I feel like this is the sanest I've been a long time-"

"Yeah, mental people do say that-"

"Ssh! I'm trying to finish! Listen! You make me dizzy-"

"I make you WHAT?"

"Dizzy. When I'm with you, the room spins and I'm afraid of losing control. I try to grab on to something to stop myself from falling, but you're the only thing that's there. Metaphorically, I mean there's other stuff- but it feels like there's nothing else at all. In the whole world. But if I touch you, I'll hurt you… so what did you mean by 'what hurts me more is this?' what's 'this'?"

"Edward Elric, you really have no idea what you're talking about, do you?" She growled angrily.

"No, I'm just speaking what's on my mind."

"Try speaking from something else for a change!" she spat, snatching her hand away. "I'll be back home."

Ed caught a firmer hold on the side on the train, and lifting his madly running legs onto a thin ledge underneath the door. He knew he was likely to fall off at any second.

"I'll visit!" He declared.

"No you won't!"

"I'll write."

"Yeah, and I'll never hit you with a wrench again."

Ed's face lit up. "Really?" he asked hopefully.

"No."

"Oh."

"Now get off the train, Edward! Your pants are on fire."

"Huh?"

"Your pants are on fire!"

"Ahhh!"

He fell off the carriage and landed uncomfortably on the hard platform, patting out the flames on his left leg hurriedly. Note to self: pants are flammable, keep away from sparks of any kind.

The minute they were out, he jumped back up again, but the train had nearly disappeared.

"Winry!" He called hopelessly, "WINRY! Come back!"

_"Why don't you?" _She thought bitterly, and settled down in her seat, determined not to look back.

00000000000

**A/N: Just so you know, I did NOT enjoy writing this chapter. It's agrivating how these two characters just REFUSE to get together at this stage. Bad Ed, bad Winry! But something ought to happen soon. Yes, I know it's short, but by this stage that's probably a good thing.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Military Conspiracies 

**Winry:** What the…? what the HELL HAPPENED THERE? Why are we still NOT together! Do I have to use my wrench on you?

**Ed and Al:** Winry-

**Winry:** STAY OUT OF THIS YOU TWO!

**Ed:** Er… OK!

**Al:** Yes ma'am!

**Writer:** Calm down, Winry, or I'll confiscate ALL your screwdrivers. It's nothing to worry about- just a minor plot twist, that's all.

**Al:** Does this have anything to do with-?

**Writer:** The homunculi? The end of the series? Yes it does, Al, brownie points for you- perhaps a new body too…

**A/N: Anyway… sorry if this doesn't make sense, I tried to get it all right, I did. I spent two hours trying to find the names and titles of all the characters involved, but it seems to be different one different sites. You know, Sheska/Scieszka Brosh/Bloch/Block. I'm sorry for anyone spelling or pronunciation mistakes! Seriously I am!**

00000000000

"So, he blew it again, huh?" moaned Scieszka, moving another pile of books off the table in her kitchen to make room for Al.

"Uh-huh." Said Al sadly, "But this time he really meant for things to go well, I know he did. Maybe Winry was unreasonable, or there just wasn't enough time, or… something." He carried on making pointless excuses for his brother.

"Maybe in just wasn't meant to be," said Hawkeye, a slight forlorn expression creasing in her brow. She was reading another book again, and it was clearly healthier just to let the woman play with her guns. Unemotional suited Riza.

"What's up with her?" asked Al.

"She had a fight with the Colonel this morning." Explained Armstrong, pouring three cups of tea and handing them out.

"Oh- but why would that matter?"

Hawkeye coughed subtly, and the conversation switched back to Ed and Winry.

"I suppose that's it then, for a while," said Armstrong, "until Miss Rockbell visits again."

"With all this homunculi business, and the impending war in Ishbal, who knows when that will be?" Mused Al, "Face it guys, there's actually unlikely to be a next time. And Ed and Winry still haven't… won't ever have…Oh, I want to cry!"

"Don't cry Al!" said Scieszka, putting an arm around his shoulder comfortingly.

His eyes narrowed. "I can't." He hissed.

"Well, then don't worry about it."

With a sudden thump, Alphonse smashed his head into the table. "He HAS to tell her!" he cried, "Otherwise we'll all die miserably."

"Except me, of course," Riza inserted sarcastically, "I'd always planned to die happily." The phone rang in the hall. "I'll get that," she said, "The Colonel should be ringing any moment to apologise."

"How would he know you were here?" asked Scieszka.

"Trust me. He will."

She stepped out of the room.

"So, what do we do Al?" Scieszka asked, cradling her warm cup, "I suppose I could get her to come back some way or another. There's no way Ed would go to Risenbool, is there?"

"Not unless Armstrong broke his leg and tossed him on a train!" He said hopefully, hoping Hawkeye didn't hear him using her idea.

Armstrong chuckled. "No such luck, Alphonse Elric!" he said, "Though the idea does seem tempting. Oh, the lengths of brotherly devotion…"

Scheiska rolled her eyes. It was hard to take him seriously when he was sipping tea out of a flowery cup with his little finger poking out.

"He's at it again." She moaned.

Suddenly, Hawkeye swung back into the room with the phone around her neck.

"Major Armstrong!" she commanded hastily, "We have an issue to attend. Round up Lieutenant Ross and Sergeant Bloch. We'll be there in ten minutes, Colonel." She slammed down the receiver and looked back a heavily confused Alphonse.

"You better come too, Al." She said. By the grim and worried look on her face, that could only mean one of two things…

00000000000

**A/N: Yeah, I know it's a short chapter. So sure- or review! Preferably review! Please?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Sloth 

**A/N: Whoo! Mustang!**

**Ed: **OK, what happens now? I'm getting bored.

**Writer:** You'll see! And you're only bored because you weren't in that chapter, shorty.

**Ed:** Would'ya stop callin' me that already!

**Writer:** OK, I'm feeling nice. As of this chapter, you are now 5'7.

**Ed:** Barely an improvement. Can't I be like, 6'?

**Writer:** Nope. Live with it.

00000000000

Ed had decided. He was writing out what he wanted to say to Winry, and when he'd got it perfect, he was going to go back to Risenbool alone, just to tell her.

_Dear Winry, _he scribbled, _I'm sorry I'm such an ass. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I make you cry all the time, and I'm sorry you think you're just my mechanic. I'm sorry that you hate the way I always blame myself- but it's really hard not too, especially when I always mess things up with you. I hate seeing you upset, and I'd do anything to make it better again. I hope I haven't screwed things up so much there's no way to fix them. That's one of the things I love about you, you always seem to-_

Edward stopped. His pen fell to the floor.

He'd just said it. He'd used the L word.

Hastily, he scribbled it out. He wasn't thinking properly, he'd_ never_ write that. But then, what had Winry said to him 'Try speaking from something else for a change!' Something else? Other than the brain? What else was there to think from?

Before Ed could riddle further into the ways of woman, someone called him from the desk of his lodgings

"Ah! Mr Elric!" said the man, "Your brother is on the phone. He said it's urgent. Will you speak to him?"

"Do I have a choice?" He grumbled, and snatched up the phone. "What's up, Al?" He asked.

"Brother-!" he started.

00000000000

_Train was hijacked. Homunculi expected to be on board. Train was now dangling over a broken bridge. Some passengers were already dead, The train was bound for Risenbool. Winry was on board._

There was not a single thing in that brief conversation with Al that hadn't hit him straight at the core. Winry was in trouble, so Ed was there, three seconds sooner than anyone else.

The bridge was over a 100-foot ravine in the middle of nowhere. It was broken in the middle, and half the train hung loosely over the side. Men with guns stalked the roof, and there was the distinct sound of screaming from inside.

Military vehicles were parked on either side of the bridge, awaiting orders from Mustang, who was shouting furiously down a radio. Ed strode over to him boldly, playing no attention to Al who rushed up to greet him.

"What's the situation?" he asked.

"No idea. We're holding back until we get their demands."

"ARE YOU KIDDIN'?" Shrieked Ed, "THOSE MEN HAVE GUNS! THERE COULD BE HOMUNCULI ON BOARD! HOW DO WE KNOW THEY AREN'T THE SACRIFICE FOR THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE! AND WINRY'S ON THERE!"

Without another word, Ed shot off towards the train. Al doubted an army full of Mustangs couldn't have stopped him. Knowing his brother was likely to get himself killed without help, he ran after him.

"Wait, brother!" he called, "Wait for me!"

Mustang stood with a loss for words. Eventually he shrugged and grinned.

"Ah, the things the shrimp does for love…" he said mockingly.

"You shouldn't mock him sir," said Hawkeye dangerously, cocking her gun. For a moment Mustang thought it was for him, until he realised she was aiming for the men on the roof, clearing the path for the brothers, "Fullmetal seems very determined. I just hoped he doesn't get himself killed."

Mustang smiled a little evilly as he pulled on his gloves tightly.

"Well, I was hardly gonna let him go in alone!" he laughed.

"But sir-"

"Cover me, Riza," he commanded, "I'm going in. If I'm not out in fifteen minutes, have Armstrong and Falman in afterwards. Maintain the situation from afar, OK?" He grabbed an odd-shaped bag from the ground nearby and started towards the back of the train. "Oh, and you better stay here. I need someone with some brains in charge."

"Yes sir," she said, "Roy." And positioned her gun against the skyline.

00000000000

"Er…brother," whispered Al as they crept along the deserted carriages, "why did they let us pass?"

"I don't know, Al," he replied truthfully.

"Are you sure this isn't a trap?"

"Quite possibly."

"Then why are walking into it?"

"Because they have Winry!" he hit the floor with his fists angrily, the whole train seemed to jump, "I don't care what else is waiting for us," he said through gritted teeth, "but they have her. I don't care about anything other than making sure she's safe, only… Al?"

"Yes, brother?"

"Stay here."

"WHAT?"

"Ssh! They'll hear you."

"But brother- why do I have to stay? You aren't going to do anything stupid, are you?"

He crawled on ahead. "Wouldn't it just be breaking tradition if I didn't? Just stay put, Al, OK? Help any hostages that I send out. Don't come after me… I don't want to risk losing both of you…"

He closed the door into the next carriage, and left Alphonse on his own. "Both of you…" he said. Both of whom? Al shook his head sadly at his brother. What he meant to say was 'both of the people I love most in the world' but his chances of ever saying that to Winry were increasingly slim.

So he stayed put, hoping for the best, and helped out the passengers his brother was sending through.

00000000000

All of the hijackers lay collapsed around him. The train was a mess of broken windows, torn seats and dented walls. Not a single hostage was left, apart from the obviously dead ones.

So where was Winry? He carried on walking, examining each of the bodies carefully, each time growing sicker with worry and fear. Every time he came across a blonde-haired girl or caught a glimpse of bare leg there was a split moment of total panic before he realised it wasn't her, and relaxed slightly, if only for a moment.

He reached the point where the carriages veered of the track, and looked down. No signs of life- but if Winry was there, that's where he was going. He was just debating the best way to get there when someone entered the carriage behind him.

Their footsteps were practically non-existent, far too light for Al's. He spun around. His eyes widened in horror.

"_Sloth!_" he hissed.

She smiled evilly.

"Hi, son." She said. "Miss me? Or," she added, gesturing to the bound and gagged person behind her, "did you only come for this?"

"Winry!" he exclaimed, and shot towards her.

"Uh-uh-uh," she said, waving her finger at him, "you've been a naughty boy, Edward! So I'm taking away your toys as punishment."

"She's not a toy, Sloth!" he roared, "And she hasn't done anything! Let her go!"

"Now, why would I do that?"

"Because she's innocent!"

"_I _was innocent once," she mused, "I was perfectly content and peaceful- but you took that away from me."

"Shut it!" he yelled, "You aren't her!"

"I'm that mess you brought back that night!" she spat, "didn't you call me your mother then, crawling towards me with that same stump of a leg you've got now?"

She lashed out and him and struck him across the face. Ed tumbled back, regaining his balance just in time to stop himself from falling into the next carriage. The whole train rocked. Winry jolted to the side, trying to shout something so angrily at Sloth it was probably a good thing she was gagged.

"Now, listen to me, Ed," she said calmly, acting the mother again, "I need your help with something…"

"I'm not making the stone!"

"The stone?" she laughed, "I don't want the stone! To become human… what good would that be? To have feelings again, to have a soul? Pointless. We are better the way we are."

"But, the hostages-"

"Oh, that was Pride's fault. I only wanted her." She gestured to Winry.

"Pride?"

"The Fuhreh, King Bradley, I believe you know him as? He's trying to stop me. The man's a simple weak-minded fool! They've given up on the stone. Instead, they're going to get you to open up the gate."

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"Oh, I don't know," she said innocently, "they've probably got the same plan as they usually do… kidnap your brother, use him as bait…"

"Al!"

Ed charged towards the door, but Sloth knocked him back to the wall effortlessly.

"Uh-uh-uh, no Ed," the reprimanded him, "you forget what I have here. I thought it was time to be a bit more creative. I seem to be… unlocking my old memories. Remembering things about the woman I was."

"The woman you're _not_!" Ed insisted, "You're nothing like my mother- and you never will be! You can't possibly have her memories!"

"Oh, but I do," she continued, "not just from that night I was born. I remember your faces, your home- our home- and her…" she gestured towards Winry, "She was one of the first things that popped up. You two used to be so cute together as children. Playing together always, rarely apart. You've known her even longer than your precious little brother. I used to watch you playing all the time, thinking to myself, wondering 'I wonder how old they'll be before they realise they like each other'..."

Ed looked down at his feet miserably, Winry did the same thing. Suddenly, Sloth grabbed hold of Winry's hair and strung her up in front of him. He couldn't look her in the eyes.

"So, Ed?" She hissed, "Is she still precious to you? Do you care for her? Love her even? Would you be willing to die for her?"

"YES!" Screamed Ed, causing Winry's eyes to fly open in amazement.

"Hmm?" she said.

Before anyone could say anything to this startling announcement, Ed clapped his hands together and slammed them down on the floor. The planks beneath Sloth ripped under her feet. The train slid further forward, sending Winry flying. Ed leapt forward and caught her, before slamming back into the window. He could see the ravine, miles beneath him, swaying steadily closer.

"Hthmhmhoohmrm mhh hema ememma mmum!" Murmured Winry, mouth muffled by the gag.

Still holding her, Ed pried it off with his teeth, without really thinking as his lips brushed passed her cheek. Winry didn't blush, still a little too shocked at his unexpected declaration, but Ed's ears blossomed a hideous red colour.

"Sweet!" Hissed Sloth menacingly, and put on a high girlie voice, "Oh, Ed!" she mimicked, "You're my hero!"

Ed barely heard her. He was still staring down at Winry, the train vibrated in eagerness to fall. He suddenly was overcome with the feeling that both of them were very likely to die. Somehow, it didn't scare him. Well, he wished Winry didn't have to die, none of this was her fault, but the fact he himself was so close to death didn't bother him. It almost seemed like, for the first time in a long while, everything was somehow going to be OK.

"Winry…" he started.

She smiled gently up at him, wishing she could extend her arms around his neck. "It's OK, Ed," she said softly, "I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid because you're here, so somehow everything will be alright."

"Ditto," he smirked.

The carriage took a sudden lurch.

"Come with me, Ed!" gasped Sloth, reaching a hand out towards him, "come with me or you're both dead! You can still save your brother!"

Edward was quickly contemplating possible scenarios in his head. None of them were particularly brilliant. However, ones that involved living were always good- but living lost all its charm if Winry wasn't there to enjoy it too.

"Get her out first!" he bargained, "Get her out, and I'll co-operate- whatever you want I'll do!"

"But Edward-!" Winry started.

"Ack, shut up, Winry! I'm trying to save you, don't be so stubborn!"

"_I'm _stubborn?" she shrieked.

"Done!" Sloth leapt forward, snatched up Winry and shot through a broken window in her watery shape.

"EDWARD!" Screamed Winry, blonde hair flapping around her wild, fiery eyes, "Just wait till I get my wrench on you!"

Ed waited until she was safely out of sight before muttering, "I look forward to it," beneath his breath.

As the carriage shuddered around him, he began to wonder if Sloth would make it back in time. What if Pride caught her? What if suddenly both his best friend and his brother were captive of the vicious homunculi? Ed shook his head. King Bradley was Pride, the last homunculi? Impossible- yet it made a lot of sense.

Again, the train shook. Where the hell was Sloth? Had she managed to get Winry out? Ed began to worry, when suddenly a thought struck him.

There was a long trail of cord running the length of the carriage. Without a second thought, he shot up, snatched it free and transmuted it onto his arm. He leapt out the window, carefully keeping his balance on the wobbling side. He had a split second to think before the train finally collapsed and crumbled into the ravine. Ed jumped, tossed the cord around the rails, caught the end, and hung under the bridge, not a minute too early.

He hung there for at least a minute, too tired to move, before voices sounded above him. Suddenly everything came rushing back. Al, Sloth, Winry- where the devil was she? Why hadn't Sloth returned for him? She'd never told him what she wanted him for, but clearly only he would do- surely it was in her best interests that he survived?

The person above him cast a large, solid shadow as he stopped and peered down at the young alchemist hanging beneath the bridge.

"Why, Edward Elric, Sir!" Exclaimed Major Armstong, beaming with relief under his thick yellow moustache, "Thank Heavens you're alive!"

"Armstong!" He called, "The hostages- did they get out?"

"Yes, they did- thanks to you. Shall I pull you up now Major Elric?"

"You better."

He heaved until Edward found himself resting above the rails again. He transmuted his arm back to normal, and sighed heavily, struggling to his feet.

"Where's Al?" He asked, "And Winry?"

Armstrong averted his eyes as the pair of them began to walk over to where the others stood, surrounding a collection of military vans and victims of the attack. Hawkeye approached them with the most severest of looks on her face.

"King Bradley is a homunculus." She said sternly, "Did you know this?"

Ed shook his head, explaining that Sloth had only just told him. Suddenly Hawkeye swore. It wasn't something she usually did.

"The Colonel- he knew." She explained, "He hadn't known very long, but he knew. Didn't tell me though…" She grumbled, "Years of loyal service and… Well, he felt a little insulted, I imagine, or maybe he felt now would be a great time for a promotion… and he knew how to defeat them- something belonging to the person they once were, isn't it? That's what he had in that bag, Edward!" she spat, "His skull! He broke into his house to find it!"

Ed felt his blood run cold. All the colour in his face drained away.

"When you say 'knew', do you mean-" Ed couldn't believe he cared. He'd always hated Mustang and his stupid insulting short comments, but he didn't want him dead.

"No, he'll live," she said bitterly, "for now." And that dangerous look shoot across the eyes. The Flame Alchemist stood no chance against the fire she was going to throw at him.

"Is Pride dead?" he asked.

"Pride?"

"King Bradley."

She shook her head. "No. He escaped, thankfully, we still have his skull." She gestured towards her car, "You two are the only ones that know. Let's keep it that way."

"What about Winry?" He demanded. "And Al!"

Glances were shot between Armstrong and Hawkeye. Neither of them would look at him.

"Tell me!"

Hawkeye sighed. "Bradley grabbed your brother," she explained "-what was left of him. It seemed that weird little man had eaten a fair bit of him."

"That's Gluttony," he mentioned. "Where did they go?"

"Off the other side."

"Don't you have men there!"

She and Armstrong coughed uncomfortably. "We did," she said glumly, "Take a look, Edward."

He did. There was nothing left but a burning heap of people and vehicles. It made him feel sick. How many people would have to die before all this was over? The Isbar Rebellion, the war, Winry's parents- and that was just to start with, before he and Al even got into the mess to begin with. Since then, countless military deaths, innocent bystanders, Nina Tucker, Maes Hughes- it seemed the list was endless. He was determined Winry and Alphonse would not be added to it.

"Where's Winry?" He repeated.

Hawkeye managed a wry smile. "Miss Rockbell managed to exit the train just in time," she said, "She's safe, Ed. She's over by the truck."

Barely managing to contain his relief and his smile, Ed rushed off in the direction she was pointing, but before he'd even got there, doubt clouded his mind. Winry had got off the train on her own? By herself, without Sloth? Why would she just let her go? And yet, there she was right in front of him, cradling a warm drink Havoc had just poured her.

She leapt up when she saw him.

"Ed!" she cried, running to hug him. Immediately, something felt wrong. The way Winry was holding him, wasn't how Winry held him. She didn't make him feel like Winry made him feel, and she didn't smell like Winry either. No oil, engine grease or scent of flowers. "Thank God you're safe, I was so worried!"

He didn't hug her back. That wasn't unusual though, but Winry clearly thought it was.

"What's wrong, Ed?" she chirped, "Are you hurt?"

"Nah, I'm fine," He lied, "but I busted up my automail again." Another lie. His automail was as great as the day she'd made it.

"That's alright," she laughed sweetly, "don't look so severe, Ed, I'll fix it when we get back to Central. I'm not going to hit you or anything."

She tried to hug him again, but Ed saw it coming. He pushed her roughly to the ground. She screamed- and that hurt him. She sounded just like Winry, even though she wasn't. All the spectators gasped.

"You're not Winry," he declared bluntly.

More gasps. _Was this a war or a flippin' pantomine?_ Ed thought.

The girl on the ground snickered evilly in a voice that wasn't Winry's.

"Oh, clever boy," she laughed, slipping into the form of Trisha Elric, "How did you know?"

"You're not her either."

Envy cackled.

"Fine," He laughed, "I'll use this shape if you're going to be all touchy about it. But come on, humour me, how did you know?"

"I knew you weren't Winry," he explained smugly, "you're just not her. She never tells me when she's worried, she'd be shrieking about Al by now, she'd certainly care about me busting up my automail –I haven't, by the way- and she would inevitably hit me." He swiftly transmuted his arm into a blade, "Dammit, where is she!"

Envy laughed, rising up to face him.

"Pride took her when he caught your dear little mother," He explained, "I only managed to escape by disguising myself. See, I suppose you could say Sloth and I am in the same league- why be human when you can live like this forever? But her methods are stupid, kidnapping the girl and all, causing this huge incident…Oh dear, am I upsetting you? Poor little Edward, lost both his brother and his-"

"SHUT UP!"

Ed flew towards him, blade outstretched. He missed, and Envy just laughed.

"Can't catch me," He taunted, "and you never will. Shan't ever find out who I once was, never!"

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Ed demanded.

Envy leapt out of reached atop the van and smiled wickedly. "I suppose I _might _tell you." He said, "Who knows? Maybe you can stop them. Makes little difference to me…"

"What are they planning?"

"Now why would I tell you that?"

"I don't know," said Ed truthfully, pausing to think for a moment, "but why are you here otherwise?"

Envy smiled. "You're not too dumb after all, alchemist," he said, "Alright. Listen. The other homunculi are trying to open the gate to gain themselves souls. They are hidden in a city under Central. It's in your best interests, you might be able to save Winry and your brother, at the very least you'll save the world- or die trying. I suppose either way I win."

"You're lying!" Ed spat accusingly, "There's no city under Central!"

Envy tossed him a slip of paper. On it was a map, a circle highlighted around a church.

"Beneath there is a tunnel leading the city, a fallen empire."

"It's impossible! They can't open the gate themselves- they'd need an alchemist to do that. A powerful one."

The colour in Envy's face drained, his eyes narrowed briefly before he shrugged it off. "They have someone," He said cruelly, "an alchemist even more powerful than yourself. He'll manage it. And who said anything about grafting souls? They're going to transfer them. Steal them."

"You mean-"

"Yes Ed, a soul for a soul- one for each homunculus. They'll even throw in a few bodies for good measure. Hey, aren't that girl and your brother down there?"

Blood boiled in Edward's veins. He lashed out at Envy angrily. Again, he merely jumped away and cackled.

"Can't kill me Ed," he reminded him, "pointless to try, especially when I'm helping you."

"What do you want from me?" Edward asked bitterly.

"Nothing. Just one term. When you get there, the alchemist you find- don't kill him. He's mine."

Ed frowned. "Why would I want to kill an alchemist?"

"You'll see. He's an easy man to hate, and I want the pleasure of killing him myself."

"All this to settle a simple grudge?"

"I've held it for centuries." He jumped off the van into the distance, changing into the shape of a military soldier, "You might want to go now Ed," he smirked, "Who knows when they'll begin…"

Ed climbed back down and stared at the map in his hands, knowing exactly what he had to do. As suspicious as Envy sounded, he had no choice but to trust him- or risk loosing Winry and Al in the process.

"Who was that?" Asked Hawkeye from behind him, "I gave the order not to shoot, so please tell me it wouldn't have helped."

"That was Envy. A homunculi."

"Dangerous?"

"Very. He killed Hughes."

Hawkeye gulped invisibly. Her eyes sported a flicker of emotion. "I heard what he said," she mentioned bluntly after a pause, "would you like any back-up?"

"Er… back-up?"

"For the other homunculi. There are seven in total, are there not?"

"Five," Ed corrected, "Lust was killed back Wrath a couple of weeks back- the same time that Scar died, and I got Greed before then. That leaves Pride, Gluttony, Wrath, Sloth and Envy. Five. But what was that about help?"

Hawkeye tried to suppress a smile.

"Any moment now, you're about to run off to go and save your brother and Miss Rockbell. There's no point in me trying to stop you. This ends today. The war in Ishbal, the homunculi, the countless lives lost over the years because of _their_ plan, it ends. I will not try to bury the past, but I will be free from it. Do you understand?"

Ed nodded. "You're not going to stop me?"

"No."

Ed smiled. Then he saluted her, and ran off. "Good luck, Riza!" he called, "And thanks for the dating tips!"

The remaining officers were amazing when their commanding officer threw her head back and laughed. It stopped as sudden as it had started.

"What are you staring at?" she snapped, "Get back to work!"

"Hawkeye!" It was Sergeant Major Kain Fuery, stepping out of a truck.

"Yes, Sergeant?"

"It's the Colonel, ma'am, he's gone. So is the skull."

And for the second time that day, Hawkeye swore.

**A/N: That was long. Sorry folks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Light under Central**

**Roy: **_(doing victory dance) _I've gone to get Pride… I'm gonna kick his ass… I'm gonna be the Fuhrer…!

**Hughes:** Just remember what I told you, Roy.

**Roy:** Maes? You're alive!

**Hughes:** Only for the sake of this commentary. I just came to say, good luck!

**Roy:** Don't worry, old friend, I have his skull! I'm going to beat him, then I'm going to become Fuhrer once and for all, and atone for my sins by making the world a better place.

**Hughes:** I was talking about with Riza.

**Roy:** Oh… well, er, yeah, that's coming along, er, nicely…

**Hughes:** Idiot. (Slaps his head)

00000000000

Winry was only vaguely aware of what had happened in the last hour or so. She remembered everything about the train, and being kidnapped by Sloth, the homunculi who looked like Trisha, and being used as bait for Ed. She was still oddly flattered that she'd been used, and even in her current predicament, felt her cheeks glow at the thought of him coming to rescue her, and what he said in answer to Sloth's taunt. But she had little idea of what was going on now. She'd bumped her head somewhere along the line, and was having trouble remembering what happened after she threatened Ed with violence. She and Sloth had been caught as they tried to escape… she remembered that much. The military man… the Fuhrer who was actually Pride, the homunculus, had seen them, along with another one of them, a man who spoke like a girl- Envy, had he been called? Someone had bundled her into a truck, and she remembered that Envy homunculus slipping away, and taking her shape.

Then the train had fallen.

Suddenly, Winry shot up. Her legs and hands were free, and so was her mind. The train had fallen. Ed was on it.

There was no way… she reasoned… it just wasn't possible that Ed was still on it when fell. Edward Elric wasn't dead. He hadn't been on it, he couldn't die that way! But… what if he had? Her heart filled with dread. What if he really wasn't coming back this time? Each time she watched him walk away from Risenbool she was afraid it would be the last time she ever saw him. It couldn't be possible that he had died in a train wreck. He was the Fullmetal alchemist! More than that, he was her friend, her best friend. She _had _to see him again- she still hadn't told him after all-

"Ed!" she cried, and collapsed in a weeping pile. "You got out, didn't you?" she asked pleadingly, "You made it out on time, and now you're already rushing over here to save me, aren't you? Just like you always do… I'm… I'm not afraid, Edward! I'm not afraid… as long as… I know you're coming… because then- then it'll be…" She could barely speak. Sobbing and choking on her own tears, Winry threw herself onto the cold, hard floor and wept bitterly into the cement, "Alright," she whispered, and cried her heart, all the while trying to convince herself that he was coming back. After all, she was a hostage, wasn't she? Maybe she was bait again. Surely they'd made sure Edward had got out? He was no use to them dead.

But Sloth had told them she wasn't with Pride anymore. Her plan differed from theirs. Maybe Edward wasn't needed by them, or maybe he was but they hadn't managed to save him. Brushing the tears away as fast as they came, Winry sank further into the darkness.

How long she sat there in the cold, dark room, she had no idea, but eventually, she managed to push her mind into a state where she temporarily believe fully that Ed was alive. She knew her certainty wouldn't last long, so she decided to use the time wisely, and explored her surroundings. Everything was pitch black and cold, a little damp even. Her fingers felt around boxes, crates of some sort or another, and rough, loose furniture. Her hands travelled over the room, searching for something steely, mechanical to the touch, something she could use. There was nothing. Wood, stone walls. A locked door. Nothing. No light, no sound.

What if she'd been shut in here to die, no longer needed, forgotten? Fear of death began to creep over her. If she died now, no one would be left to remember her. She be lost in this place –wherever she was- forever.

"Damn it if you're up there waiting for me, Edward!" She cursed above her, "It's tradition, you know, that the guy comes for the girl. Well, I'm stubborn, so I'm staying here- so you better come get me!"

Even in her sadness and anger, Winry managed a weak smile. He would come for her, she assured herself.

Suddenly, there was noise on the other side of the door. But it wasn't Edward- she knew the sound of his footsteps anywhere. Two, maybe three people were hurrying along towards the room. A key clicked into the lock. Instinctively, Winry pulled herself into a corner and hid herself from view. There was a brief burst of light. Someone was shoved into the room. She saw a quick outline of a skinny young boy before the door slammed shut again. Voices hissed on the other side. She recognised one of them as Pride's, the other was soft but dark, and feminine.

"I really did not expect the old man to do that," she said solidly and unemotionally. "Strange. I thought I knew him well."

"Envy will be upset. What should we do now, Dante? IIntercepted a military report. The train fell shortly after I caught Sloth."

"Was the Elric boy on board?"

"I believe so."

Winry's heart flew into her throat and then sank into oblivion. It wasn't true… it couldn't be! She forced herself to believe.

"That is unfortunate." Replied the woman.

"What about the other one?"

"He's useless to us now," she hissed, "as is the girl."

Another voice, rasping and snake-like.

"Please, let me eat them?" he begged, "Please… at least until Lust comes back… please? Where's my Lust anyway? Pride? When will she come back…?"

"Urh," said the female, Dante, repulsed by his desperate plea, "No, Gluttony, you can't have them! Pride, take him away. We may hope the Elric boy is still alive- if not, that dear friend of yours, Mustang, may be able to help- or my old pupil, Izumi."

The voices hushed as they stretched along the corridor and out of reach.

_Izumi?_ Winry frowned, _Miss Izumi, Ed and Al's teacher_? Winry didn't know much about alchemy, but Ed had explained to her before, the only reason he could perform alchemy without a transmutation circle was because he'd seen the gate while trying to bring his mother back. Winry didn't quite know what 'the gate' was, but it seemed to be very important. And Izumi could perform alchemy like Ed too- because she'd tried to resurrect her stillborn child, who became the boy Wrath. Dante –whoever she was- planned to open the gate using a powerful alchemist. Ed, Mustang, Izumi- who had they tried first? She shuddered to think.

Perhaps it was better if Ed didn't come for her after all, not if they planned to use him in such a monstrous way. Maybe it would be better if she didn't get out at all… no, she forced herself to think logically. Apart from a barred door, a lack of knowledge over the situation and a few homunculi, there was nothing to stop her from rescuing herself.

The boy they'd thrown threw himself on the door and pounded it with his fists. After receiving nothing but a bruised fist, he fell to the floor, and began to sob bitterly.

Winry was overwhelmed with pity for the boy, whoever he was. It didn't matter who he was or why he was here, but she was determined that if she escaped, they would escape together. Silently, she crept over to him.

"It's OK," she whispered softly, "you'll see. We're gonna get out, don't worry."

The boy stopped crying and looked up at her. As her eyes grew accustomed to the dark, she realised he was wearing clothes that were ripped around his body. His hidden face had a touch of familiarity to it, and his smell reminded her of someone.

"W-Winry?" he stuttered, and that voice without a doubt made Winry realise who this was in front of her. That small, cute voice, that usually spoke with an echo.

"Al?" she gasped in utter astonishment, then threw her arms around and held him as he cried- for the first time in four years.

He had a body. A real, flesh-and-blood, human body.

And even in such miserable times, Winry felt tears of happiness sting her eyes.

00000000000

**Al: **I love you!

**Writer:** Steady-now.

**A/N: Oo, progression!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Good-bye**

**A/N: At least, I think it's chapter nine. I'm loosing count. Must finish… urge to write… winning…**

Ed knew that doing exactly what Envy told him was a bad idea even before he found himself walking down the steep, dark tunnel under the church towards this so-called underground city. The truth was, he didn't care. If Winry and Al were down there, it didn't matter, but he was damned if they were going to die before him. They were the only people that made his life worth living. He was even prepared to admit it openly, if only fate would spare them. He didn't care. Throughout his life there were hundreds of moments where he had been alone with Winry, hundreds of missed opportunities. There were so many things he needed to tell her, none of which he had done, and all of which he was determined to say before he died. He couldn't think of them right now, but that was beside the point. Whenever he rehearsed things he was bound to screw them up anyway. He was an impulsive thinker, so he ought to go with the flow. Don't plan it, just say it.

And he would. Finally. Whatever he needed to tell her, he was going to say. Soon. Hopefully.

But between him and her was a massive city, homunculi, countless die-here opportunities, the small possibility she might be dead already, not to mention his promise to Envy.

The death of the alchemist would be regrettable, but it was worth the lives of Winry and Al, not to mention the whole world. But Envy seemed to think he'd want to hurt this alchemist- whoever he was. How many powerful alchemists did Ed know?

Suddenly, the thought hit him.

"No. Way." He said, and then shrugged it off. It was impossible. After all, what would _he _be doing there? And why would Envy want him dead, when he said the grudge had been held for centuries? He decided it was some powerful, immortal, unknown alchemist who'd worked in secret for years. No one he knew. Envy was simply mistaken. He had to be.

With this in mind, he trudged on further, aware that he was once more thinking about Winry. And why not? She was a pleasant thing to thing about, and he was sure –or maybe it was just wishful thinking- she was going to be happy when he said what needed to be said. Hell, she better be, it had taken him long enough to realise it. Maybe he'd always realised it but never acknowledged it? Or was it the other way round… acknowledged it but never actually realised it? Ed was so preoccupied with Winry he barely noticed he'd walked out of the tunnel, and found himself in a huge underground cavern- a collapsed city spread across the ground. It was an unbelievable and horrific sight.

Most of the light seemed to be emanating from a large, grand house in the centre. There was no noise whatsoever. Never had silence been more sickening. An entire city and no one to make a sound.

He started to make his way towards the manor, down the broken empty streets. It was his best bet. All the while, he kept his ears open for sound, but there was nothing. No laughter, no music, no shouting- nothing to remind anyone of the great place it must once have been.

It suddenly occurred to Ed that the homunculi could be prowling around. He still didn't trust Envy. For all he knew, this could be a trap, and that Envy had been sent to lure him here and confirm to others he was still alive. Ed leapt into the black streets, crawling slowly and silently towards his destination, avoiding any conflict. Hawkeye thought he was going to kill the others, but she obviously didn't know he couldn't. He hadn't got anything that belonged to any of them. He cursed himself for forgetting the skull. He could have at least finished off Pride, that would have helped. There was no way he could kill any of them. Not that, if they'd done anything to Winry or Al, he wouldn't try.

Winry and Al. They were all that mattered, and getting them both out safely.

There was a wet, slithering sound behind him.

"Hello again, Edward." Hissed a voice.

Ed didn't bother turning around, he knew who it was.

"What are you doing here, Sloth?" He asked, "I thought you were captured."

She shrugged.

"I escaped," she explained briefly, and then her mouth twisted into an evil smile. "Can't say the same for your girl."

Before she could say anything else, Ed spun to face her, lashing out at her with his fists. He was acting on pure rage, too angry and too focused to even think about transmuting his arm into a weapon.

In her watery form, she evaded all his attacks with ease, rising behind him and out of his reach. He lunged again, missed, and toppled into a wall. In a single motion Sloth heaved him up by his throat.

"Fool!" She hissed, "You cannot defeat me!"

Clapping her arms as she shook him, Ed transmuted his arm into a blade and sliced off hers, sending the water shooting back to her body. He fell to the side, leaping to his feet. A second later she was whole again. Ed always used to think he would do anything for power like that, but it inhuman, wrong. It went against all natural laws.

"WHERE IS SHE?" He demanded. "AND WHERE'S AL?"

Sloth rose to her feet, clicking her tongue disapprovingly.

"Naughty boy, Edward." She droned, slipping into the mother impersonation again, "I can't give you the reward before you've done your work now, can I?"

"Are you crazy?" He asked, "There's no way I can defeat all the homunculi and stop them from opening the gate!"

Sloth frowned and then nodded knowingly.

"Oh, Envy." She smiled, "He must have told you. That's good news. You don't have to fight five homunculi, Ed, only two."

He frowned. "Two?"

"Uh-huh. Well, Envy and I are out of the picture, and Pride will be taken care of –no, no! Don't interrupt- so that just leaves Gluttony –and he's been a bit funny ever since Lust died, so not too much worry- and Wrath. I'll take care of him if you like."

"No way!" Objected Ed, "Wrath wants to be human more than anything, he'll never bend to you."

"He will. Trust me."

"You can't kill him. There isn't anything in the world that belongs to the person he once was."

"So? Big deal. I'll stall him. You just need to stop the alchemist from opening the gate, after that, I'll show you the way to your little brother and your girlfriend."

"If I stop them, they'll try again with someone else."

"Who'd be foolish enough to try?"

Ed narrowed his eyes.

"There's something you're not telling me," he said, "something important. There's someone else, isn't there? Someone behind all this? Ah, forget it! It doesn't matter, I'm not doing it, it's suicide! I'll find Winry and Al on my own!"

He turned his back on Sloth, and walked further down the alleyway. He'd barely gone to steps before he heard her hiss –in a voice that sounded less and less like Trisha's- and slither away from him.

"Not if I find them first!" She declared, and shot off in the opposite direction.

Ed's eyes widened in fear. He hardly had time to shout 'No!' before he'd caught up with her. She was smiling, it was all part of her plan.

Ed had never wanted to kill her more. She was too dangerous to be left alive. They all were. Even if he managed to save his family, they'd try again. They wouldn't stop. Let them become human? Fat chance, it wasn't as simple as that, and he knew it. There was something else, _someone_ else, some master scheme behind all this. Opening the gate… trading souls… for what other purpose? Were they opening the gate to trade the souls, or trading the souls to open the gate- because there was, he knew only to well, something behind it.

"Little Prince off to save his princess?" Sloth taunted, "Could be at the expense of the world. Either way, Eddie, better hurry. The other homunculi want their souls…"

Blood boiled in Edward's veins. He lashed out at Sloth furiously, slashing at her uselessly, her shape simply gliding passed his attacks. It was hopeless, she was laughing at his feeble attempts, throwing her weight back at him. Eventually, he landed in a heap beside a turned-over cart, his bottom lip bleeding. Blood dribbled onto the stone beneath him.

"You can't kill me, Edward," she chanted mockingly, "you can't even touch me. You can't possibly be my son, no child of mine would be so weak and pathetic."

A drop of blood splattered on his bare left hand. A thought began to form in his mind.

_Homunculi can only be defeated when something of the person they once were in nearby. It immobilises them, reminding them of the person they once were._

"_No child of mine…"_

Sloth was not his mother. She just looked like her, and was able to access some of her memories. The real Trisha Elric was buried in Risenbool, several years ago. But, like it or lump it, Sloth had her body. Her shape. His _mother's _body.

Ed and Al had used their own blood to bring that creature into being. Blood. His blood- it was hers too.

Without giving it a second thought, he quickly slashed his arm, ignored the pain, and charged after her again. She frowned for a moment, and then darted aside. As he hoped, her body changed into water. His bleeding arm swung through her. Blood was pulled by the current, flowing into her body.

Sloth froze. She tugged for a moment, before realising she couldn't move.

"Something from the person you once were…" she murmured, then, for no apparent reason, she smiled, "well done, Ed," she whispered softly, "that was clever."

Ed slowly came to stand in front of her. He raised his arm.

"Bye, Sloth." He said, and ran her through in an instant.

Sloth's eyes dropped. For a moment, she looked exactly like Trisha, with a soft, happy expression on her face, "To be human…" she smiled, "What a waste- but I suppose it suits you, and she'd tell you to play your strengths. Stop them, Edward. Don't let them become what they want to be, they won't be any less dangerous, they won't stop there." Her eyes closed, "She doesn't blame you, you know, Edward? She never blamed you. Only you did that…" And she doubled in on herself, and collapsed into water, soaking the ground beneath his feet.

Ed just stared at where she'd been standing, unable to speak or move. Was it her last taunt, pretending she knew how his mother felt about what he did? Or did she somehow actually know? It wasn't a memory Trisha Elric could have had, yet perhaps this shadow or hers, this duplicate body's death that brought around that final thought.

Edward Elric tried not to care. That would be living in the past. He thought of Al- and Winry- and realised that somewhere in this crowded ruin, he had a future.

**A/N: Okay, I'm editing this REALLY badly, so please tell me if anything is seriously mispelled or unreadable. And I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense. Really!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Prince Charming**

**Ed: **You've stopped doing those funny script bits at the front.

**Writer:** So I have. Aren't you just glad?

**Ed:** Er... depends on the reason.

**Writer:** I'm bored, lacking in creativity, and pissed off because I now have limited access on my account thanks to parental controls... What else have I got to do? School is OVER! Stupid parents.

**Ed:** Father problems, eh? Know what you mean.

**Writer:** Shut up, shorty.

o0o

"Al!" Exclaimed Winry, tearfully, her smile radiating in her voice, "Al, you're back! You're here… I don't believe it but it's true! How…how is this possible?"

But Al was sobbing in her arms. Tears of sadness, not joy.

"It was my father Winry," he wept, "It was him! They wanted him to open the gate… in return for my life. He made like he was going to do it, but instead, he traded all that he had left for my body. His own. He had to make sure they couldn't use him again…"

"Alphonse…" Winry couldn't bring herself to say anything else. Al had got his body back, but at a terrible price. She could hardly comment on the fact he was taller now, or quite good-looking, could she? Not when it had just cost him his father's life.

Hoinheim Elric, the boys' father. After all these years, he finally turned up, only to trade his life for his son's. There were a dozen questions Winry had always wanted to ask him that she'd never be able to. Mostly the same questions as Ed's- but not as angry. Let the man explain himself first, she thought. Now no one would ever know why he'd left his wife to raise two children alone, and never even come to her funeral.

"Al… what happened next?" She asked. She was sorry to be so blunt, but she needed to know.

"Um… um…" He started, wiping away his tears, "Well, Envy –one of the homunculi- was there, and this woman called Dante. But her body wasn't her own. It belonged to a woman named Lyra, but she's gone now. Dante had been using a fake philosopher's stone to jump bodies for centuries to stop herself from dying. And father… he had done the same! Jumping bodies… that's why he left us. He told me. He was dying and didn't want to kill another soul for a new body. He's centuries old too-"

"And a bit of a perv for marrying your mom."

"Winry!"

"I'm sorry!" She laughed worriedly, "I had to say it, this is all getting really depressing!"

"Winry…" Al's voice dropped, "brother's dead."

Winry felt her whole body froze. Something in her chest felt like snapping, but she managed to hold it together. Grabbing Alphonse roughly round the arms, she shook him violently.

"No he isn't!" she screamed, "He's not, do you hear me?" All the same, tears prickled her eyes.

"But Envy said… before he dived in after father… he said that brother had died on the train."

"Well, he's lying!" Her grip tightened, "He probably just wanted your father to suffer! Edward is NOT dead. At least, not yet. I might kill him! Wait- Envy jumped after your father?"

Al nodded.

"Why?"

"I don't know. He said he wanted to kill him himself."

"It hardly matters. Listen, Edward is incompetent at rescuing, so we're getting out ourselves."

"What do you mean? He's rescued loads of people!"

Winry glared at him. He could feel it through the darkness. In fact, he could feel a lot of things now, including how cold he was. While his body was inside the gate, it had grown. Unfortunately, the clothes he had been wearing that day hadn't. They'd stretched and collapsed. He was barely wearing anything at all.

"Not properly." She growled. Al swore the look she was giving him could set things on fire. Which would be useful, he thought a little bitterly.

"What do you mean 'not properly'?" He frowned, "How many ways can you be rescued- Oh. Are we talking about that time when you were seven and I was six, and we were playing that game where you reluctantly agreed to be the princess, and then-"

"Alphonse-"

"-You got up in that tree and you got stuck, and brother used to be scared of heights so he wouldn't rescue you-"

"Alphonse-"

"-So I tried to help you down but you wanted brother to rescue so you started crying, so he went up there and got stuck himself, and eventually you had to help _him _out, and then-"

"ALPHONSE!"

"What?"

"We can take a trip down memory lane later. MUCH later, OK?" She glowered, "Now, it's escape time. Alchemy down the door, would ya?"

Al made a funny sound between a gulp and a cry.

"What?" she frowned.

"I can't," he said, "I mean, they were hardly just going to lock me in here if I could escape so easily, were they? I can't do any alchemy at the moment. I don't know why- maybe my body's just out of practise."

Her scowl darkened. "Well, how long is it going to take you to get _in_ practise?" She asked. It was more a threat than a question.

"Er… er… a week maybe?" He stuttered, "I don't know! I've never done this before! I'm sorry! You haven't got a wrench have you? Because I'm soft now!"

Winry clenched her fists and let her anger simmer down.

"No…" She said sadly. "Honestly, what a pair we make- an alchemist without alchemy, and a mechanic without a wrench…"

"Or screwdrivers."

"Or screwdrivers- OF COURSE!"

Winry leapt to her feet and began rummaging under her skirt. Al politely turned away.

"Honestly, I'm such an idiot!" she laughed, "Like I go _anywhere_ without some sort of mechanical tool or device on me!" She produced a miniature screwdriver set from a holster on her thigh. Al shook his head in disbelief. He supposed he ought to get used to it, he was old enough to be dating soon. Winry had screwdrivers. Hawkeye had guns. Did any women NOT carry something under their skirts? He shuddered to think.

While he was doing his best not to shiver at the thought of all the mysteries of girls, Winry started picking at the lock. Where she hadleanrt this skill, he didn't know, but he supposed a lock _was _a mechanism, and Winry _was_ a mechanic. There was no simpler way to put it.

The door clicked open a few minutes later.

"Winry, you never ceased to amaze me," said Al, jumping up to join her.

"Thanks Al." She smiled, "I'd say the same thing to you, only knowing you boys, I've come to grips with amazing things. Not that you're _amazing, _but-"

"Brother is?" Al added both cheekily and hopefully.

"No!" Winry objected. "Well… yes." She admitted shyly, "Just a little! Amazing is the wrong word. Idiotic's better."

_If you aren't alive, Edward Elric, I'm walking through that gate to get to you- if only to kill you myself. _

She felt something kick inside her. It was the way only Edward Elric could make her feel. How could she even think for a moment he was dead? He was alive, she could feel it inside her. She'd know if something happened to him. And the only thing that was going to happen to him was her.

"Come on, Al," she said, "let's go find Prince Charming."

o0o

**Ed:** Wow! I'm Prince Charming!

**Writer:** She was being sarcastic, Edward.

**Ed:** Oh.

**Winry:** Aww... you do care!

**Ed:** Well you don't- here I am, coming to rescue you, and you're just talking about killin' me!

**Winry:** Grr...

**Writer:** Save the arguments for marriage, would ya kids? You're doing my head in.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Hero**

**A/N: I know this is taking forever, and I'm sorry. But I've just got a part-time job, and an irritating sister permenantly on the net. I will finish soon, I swear!**

It was just after defeating Sloth that Edward suddenly realised something important.Finding Winry and Al. Getting out. It wasn't enough. It would never be enough. He didn't know how but he had to defeat the homunculi once and for all, and whoever was controlling them. And he needed to close the gate forever, so that no more could be created. It was the only way. Having his family back meant nothing if they couldn't be safe.

This, of course, meant sacrificing any chance of getting Al's body back, as it was still sitting there behind the gate, unable to be exchange for anything. He'd talk to Al, he'd understand, he'd have to. As for his own limbs… he didn't care. He'd have his brother, he'd have Winry, the greatest mechanic in the world, and he'd Winry, his friend. Winry just as she was now. Only with a slight difference. She'd be _his _Winry. Hopefully.

And with no hope whatsoever of regaining their bodies, they wouldn't have to search anymore. He could retire from the military, hear no more of Mustang's stupid short comments, and go back to Risenbool with Winry. Together.

It was amazing how appealing that was. He just hoped Al would deal. There was more to the world than just them, after all, like the world itself. He and Al just weren't worth the risk of keeping the Gate. His kind, unselfish brother would see that, wouldn't he?

So Ed carried on towards the manor house, each step filling him with growing dread. Suddenly a wave of coldhorror washed over him. He realised that his new dream was impossible. Sloth was dead. Pride was 'being taken care of' but that still left a more than capable Wrath- and probably Gluttony too. And what was to say Sloth wasn't lying about Pride? Not to mention the person that was controlling them and Envy lurking about somewhere. None of which he could defeat.

But that wasn't his plan. His plan was to seal the gate once and for all. After that, the homunculi would no doubt kill him. He was no use to them anymore, and they might just be a _little _angry. Perhaps, if he only had to take on Wrath and Gluttony, and not their master or Pride, he might be able to escape. Maybe. He hoped so. His life suddenly meant a lot more to him.

So… he was to go in and make like he'd come to bargain for the lives of Winry and Al. God, he hoped they weren't being used as tradable souls, and he was forced to choose. Give them himself in exchange for their lives. Simple. They'd both kick up a fuss, but they'd deal, they'd have to. And hopefully, somewhere along the line, he'd find a way to tell Winry how he really felt about her.

TheManor was so close. It wasn't much further now. He felt as if there were a cloak ticking right above him, slowing counting down the seconds remaining in his life.

"I'm sorry, Winry," he mumbled to himself. _Sorry for making you wait. Sorry for what I'm going to do._

Footsteps shot along the ground behind him, thundering down a steep cobbled hill. If someone was trying to creep up on him, they were doing a very bad job. Ed reacted instinctively, and swung his arm around. It was still bladed.

Winry Rockbell only just managed to dodge it in time, slamming herself down on the ground.

Edward did not help her up, he was too distracted. He just looked at her, his mouth open, his eyes huge and staring. He couldn't believe she was there- that she was already safe. He was half tempted to just say 'screw the homunculi' and run back home with her now.

Slowly, Winry clambered to her feet. She was covered in dust and dust, with a few scraps on her bare legs, but otherwise unhurt. Not that he'd helped much.

"Well, you should be sorry!" She choked, struggling to sound angry, "Making me… worry like that. God Ed," she gasped, "I was so worried…"

And she threw herself on him, just like that, not caring that she very nearly missed his arm. Winry never cared that he hurt her, and he finally understood why. Because being without him was worse. Being with him took the pain away.

"Winry…" He started. He didn't get much further, "Winry, I-"

"Brother!"

Out of the blue, somebody leapt onto Ed with such force that he nearly toppled over. A fleshy, very familiar someone. Edward jumped back.

"A…Al?" he stuttered, looking to and from his brother and Winry in search of explanation, "How on… Al?"

"It's me, brother."

"But- AL!" And without another world he threw his arms around Alphonse and held him tightly for the first time in years. Winry was beginning to doubt he'd ever let go when Al was started to turn blue and he had to jump back, brushing away stray tears.

He was so happy, he could felt he would explode. Al had his body back, somehow. By sealing the gate, his brother wouldn't be forever imprisoned in that cold, unfeeling suit. He could have a real, normal life.

"But… how?" He asked.

"Father," Al said quietly, and together with Winry, filled him in on everything they heard. For a while, Ed was very angry at the sudden reappearance of their father, but calmed down a little after hearing he had traded himself for Al, and was in fact a semi-immortal being who had left rather than let his family see him rotting away. Ed was still furious with him, ('Dammit, it's probably his fault I'm short!') but the man was dead. There wasn't really anyone for him to shout at. They explained how that Izumi's teacher, Dante, had known him centuries ago, and used the philosopher's stone to jump bodies. They told him how Envy had gone after Hoinheim, but how that Pride was definitely still around, or had been the last time they saw him. After all had been explained, Ed stood up and told them what they already knew he was going to say, but dreaded it none-the-less.

"I need you two to get out of here." He said blankly.

"But brother-"

"But what? You can even do alchemy right now. You're just in danger here-"

"We've always been in danger-"

"Not any more!" He shouted, "Not when you can't defend yourself."

"Well, if someone gave Winry a wrench-"

Winry hadn't said a word throughout the argument. She just stood there at the bottom of the hill, gazing softly at Ed, a very slight smile curved in her lips. It was so small it was nearly invisible, but Ed could see it. He still had no idea what it meant.

"Come on, Al," she said, dropping her smile and her gaze. "We need to get out."

"But Winry-" he whined.

"Edward will just worry too much if we're here, we're a distraction." She said dismally. Her eyes circled back to his. "Won't you Ed?"

He nodded. "Yeah," he said, "Yeah I will. I just… I just want to know you two are safe."

"We will be." Winry said, locking onto his eyes, "We will be… Al, let's go."

Reluctantly, chewing his bottom lip in anguish, Al started back up the hill. There was a distinct angry sound to his footsteps. Almost immediately after, she dropped her eyes and turned to follow him, but Ed's hand clasped hers and pulled her back.

It was the first time he'd ever reached for her. He hoped it didn't have to be the last. With his death so close, Winry was the last thing he was afraid of. Why had her touch always made him so nervous? Now, it seemed the best thing in the world. Real, warm, soft and comforting. Those hands that had helped him walk again, allowed him to come this far, that hands that had always been reaching for him.

"Winry," He said, "I would worry. About you being there. A lot. Not just Al, you. I lied when I told you he was my only priority- but you've seen what happens when they think I care about you. I mean, when they know. Know that I care about you just as much as him. More than. I mean, well, you should know. It's taken me long enough. I don't touch you because I'm afraid I'll hurt you, but you don't care, do you? Because I hurt you more by not holding you. And I have to blame myself for that at least, we could have had months, years- a lifetime of things together. And I don't want you there because I will always been looking at you, because you really are, without a doubt, the biggest distraction in my life."

"Oh, Edward," Winry stepped towards him. For a moment it looked like she was going to kiss him, he even closed his eyes ready, but instead of feeling her soft lips on his, he felt a hard slap on his face. "Bastard!" She swore. "You're just saying that because you think you're going to die."

"I'm saying it, Winry, because I love you!"

Winry froze. Her eyes widened. She had to rewind what Edward had just so bolding announced in her head before she believed it. Had he really just said that? The words she'd been longing to hear for years.

"Well… I…" she stammered, "I don't!" She declared openly. "I don't. Love you, that is. I have no feelings towards you other than sisterly ones."

"You're joking!" Ed couldn't believe her. He wouldn't believe her. There was no way she couldn't, not after all this time… she was lying. She had to be. One look at his eyes told him he was right. She was lying. And he knew why.

"Winry-" he started for the umpteenth time, only this time, he interrupted himself. Enough talk, enough chat, enough dancing about each other like this. He loved Winry. He needed to make sure she knew that, make sure she knew what he really wanted, and if there were any other way, he'd do it. Just so he could go back with her to Risenbool.

Ed forgot everything around him except her. He forgot the situation, the setting, the pains, the losses and hardships. He surrendered totally to how she made him feel, grabbed her gently by the arms, and kissed her deeply. She made no objections, even though he could feel the tears on her face.

She was kissing Edward Elric. Her best friend. Her pointless Prince Charming, the hero that had never quite rescued her properly. Strange how it all seemed to fade away now, how warm and light and airy he made her feel. He was rescuing her now. From herself, if nothing else.

Stepping back, Winry tried to wipe her tears away.

"You better not die, Edward Elric," she warned, "Then I really won't love you."

"I'll try," he chuckled, "I'll try really hard."

For some unknown female reason, Winry kissed him before narrowing her eyes and threatening darkly, "You don't try, _you do_."

"Yes ma'am," he said, smirking while gazing at her fondly. His arms were round her waist, and he felt somehow lighter, as if the two of them were floating. It was a curious, but amazing feeling, when nothing else existed.

"I better go then," she said, "won't go too far, so you can catch up."

She reluctantly slipped out of his arms. _No way was this the end_, thought Ed, was he watched her leave. A better good-bye than none, but a goodbye none the less. He never wanted to have to say goodbye to Winry again. He didn't have to either- he just needed to live. Al had his body back, and he could deal living with automail, especially with his mechanic so nearby. If he just survive –which, he congratulated himself, he had done many times before- everything would be great. Beyond great, perfect.

No man had looked happier while facing death, maybe because he was actually staring at Winry.

"Hey, Win!" He called, "I really do love you, you know. I should have said it ages ago."

She smiled at him. She looked so beautiful, without her wrench.

"I know." She chirped.

"About the loving you part, or the should have said it ages ago part?"

She beamed. "Both."

"Hey- Winry?"

"Yes, Ed?" she spun round almost tiredly. Tired was the last thing she really was. Ed could die, but if she even accepted the possibility, she'd break down, and she needed to look cheerful when he came back up to greet her.

"When this is all over," he started casually, "Will you go to the military ball with me?"

He was quite certain she had never looked quite so happy, not even on their first visit to Rush Valley.

She suppressed a laugh. "Ed, when this is all over, I'd _marry _you. Of course I'll go to the ball with you!"

And she ran off, leaving Ed to wonder if she was serious or not.

o0o

**Ed: **I never once said Al was my only priority!

**Writer:** But you made Winry feel that way.

**Ed:** Did I?

**Writer:** I reckon so. Unspoken, but true.

**Winry:** Yep. True.

**Ed:** I'm so sorry, Win!

**Roy, Riza, Armstrong, Scheizka, Al, the army of Kitties, Hoinheim, Trisha, Pinako, Winry, Writer, the rest of the military, the cast, the world, the fans:** YOU SHOULD BE!

**A/N: Anyhow, not much longer now, my fans, just a couple more chapters. Involving a rather funny court-case scenario inside the Gate. Don't ask. Just read. (Please?) **

**By the way, does anyone want a happy, humourous ending, a very serious EdxWinry ending (you know...), a bit of closure on the Riza/Roy front, more military characters or what? Let me know please! I'm waiting!**

**Thanx to all my reviewers. You make me smile:)**


	12. Apologies

Apologies, my dear reviewers! I really don't think I'll ever finish this story, the will is just gone... I'm sorry. I only had a couple of chapters left two. Basically, spoilers now, stop reading Ed goes after the rest of the homunculi, manages to throw all but Pride into the Gate (which is still open and won't shut) then Winry comes in after him. Pride uses her to distract him, and tries to push him into the Gate... Ed slips, Winry smashes Pride over the head and runs over to stop him being pulled in... they bothe end up hurtling into the void.

...where they have a little heart-to-heart yelling at each other. When they come to, they find themselves in a place like a courtroom, where Hoinheim (yes, him) is pleading a case to return Ed's full body in return for his own. He is arguing that as Sloth (the body brought back for which Ed paid with his leg and Al with his body) has now been returned to the Gate, the price has been repaid. He also offers his own body, but with little avail since it is falling apart. Ed jokes about offering his soul, but his father tells him -as he should know- nothing is worth a human soul and that is the one thing he has left. He wants it to be reunited with Trisha about his death. Eventually, Hoinheim offers Winry's automail as well, arguing it is a great as any flesh, and eventually this offer, along with Sloth, Wrath and his own decimated body, is accepted. Tearfully, Ed yells this isn't fair, and the father replies that what is- and he should know that. They part knowing each one cared for the other.

Back in the manor, Pride has been taken care of by the sudden appearance of Mustang- YAY!! And Alphonse, who is so angry with his brother for nearly leaving him he hits him, then falls onto his new body crying for the first time in years. Hawkeye and the clean-up squad arrive and she punches Mustang (much harder than Al hit Ed) for reasons unknown. Ed, Al and Winry are left alone for a moment.

That about sums it up! Once again, I'm really, really sorry folks. I have the epiologue chapter chapter which I PROMISE to upload. So sorry...


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue to 'His Mechanic, Her Alchemist'**

**A/N: Muchos, Muchos Apolgetus once more. The Epilogue. RIP inspiration.**

**.o0o.**

Outside on the balcony, Winry pulled Ed towards her and kissed him deeply.

"I always told you, Edward Elric," She smiled, "that you would be the first person to know when I kissed someone."

Before Ed could lean in to kiss her back, there was cheering from the doors. Al, Scieszka, Mustang and the rest of the Military, all dressed up smartly, stood just inside, chapping and laughing and the happy couple, raising glasses to the them with cheers of 'Finally!'

"Hey, Fullmetal!" Jeered Mustang, "Looks like love's made you grow taller!"

Edward scowled, but only lightly. He _had _grown taller. Somehow, in the passed week, he'd shot up a full inch. Nobody knew quite why (perhaps in was because the automail no longer weighed him down) but he had, and was very smug about it.

"Haha, what's the big deal Mustang, you never seen a couple of kids in love before?" Ed jeered, turning his attentions back to Winry. "Go away guys."

"Careful, Fullmetal. You don't want her to outGROW you. Ha, haha…" Mustang laughed at his own joke, his laughter suddenly silenced by Hawkeye's dark glare. With a soft growl, she dropped the curtains; Winry and Ed were alone once again.

"Come along, Roy!" she hissed, dragging the colonel by his collar.

The rest of the spectators gasped.

"Did she… did she just call him Roy?" asked Fuery, gob-smacked.

"I-I think so…" Al stammered.

"HA! You know what that means!" cried Falman.

"Oh, the young love! The passion!" cried Armstrong, weeping into his moustache, "Such emotion!"

Al frowned. "Is he talking and Ed and Winry, or Roy and Riza?"

"Who knows?"

"Hey, wanna go spy on them?" Havoc suggested enthusiastically.

The group shuffled forward, but Hawkeye and Mustang had disappeared onto the other balcony. When they tried to peer through the curtains, a gun suddenly through a gap in the doors, and they hastily retreated.

"Aww…" moaned Havoc, "No fair… Well then, back to the ball I suppose."

Reluctantly, the group moved off in different directions. Al moved onto the dancefloor, and was immediately set upon by several young daughters of generals and commanding officers. Armstrong went to keep watch at the door. Denny Bloch had finally convinced Lt. Ross to come and have a coffee with him, and the two had already slipped off. Fuery, Falman and the other military officials made their way to the buffet table- all except Havoc, who stepped towards a nervous Scieszka, standing neatly at the side.

"Er… wannadancewivme?" He mumbled quickly.

Scieszka blushed and nodded eagerly, and shyly took his hand.

Riza removed her gun from the door and snapped it shut, sliding her weapon back into the holster beneath her long midnight blue dress. She'd let her hair out for the night, and it fell loosely down her back. Roy thought she'd never looked more beautiful.

"That ought to keep them out." She said blankly.

"Riza…" He started. He was about to say something about how beautiful she was, how much he cared about her, or even just smugly ask her what this was all about, knowing what the answer would be. So, his First Lieutenant had the hots for him. Figured- although most of the women who were besotted with him had never threatened him with a bullet, commanded him to do anything, or treated him so roughly. He had to remind himself that Riza was not simply another woman.

Naturally, that was not what she had to say.

"You're an idiot Roy," she hissed, "You need to grow up- you're up for the role of Fuhrer, for God's sake! All those stupid snide comments about Fullmetal and Miss Rockbell- they have something you'll never have!"

"Oh, really?" He said smugly, masking his disappointment, "What would that be?"

"Respect for one another." She said bluntly.

"You respect me."

"I do."

"I respect you."

"Good."

"So we respect each other?"

"Well- I-" He was doing it again. That stupid, smug smile of his. It made her body tense and rigid. She was full of the desire to shoot something, preferably him. "There's more too it than that Roy!" She growled.

"Oh really, like what, Lieutenant?"

"_Riza_!" She glared.

"Riza then. What more do we need than respect- and first name basis?"

"I can't believe after all these years of service you're finally hitting on me!"

"I can't believe after all these years of service you're finally showing emotion."

"Anger, Roy. Anger at _you._"

"You're always angry at me."

"So nothing's changed!" She scowled. "Anyway. I don't even like you!"

"Oh, that's a shame." He smiled complacently, not believing her for a minute, "Because I _love_ you."

And before she could utter a word of complaint, Colonel Roy Mustang had seized his first Lieutenant and kissed her long and hard.

**.o0o.**

"It's not all over, is it Ed?" mused Winry sadly, sitting down on the side.

"Huh? Oh, you mean the trouble in Ishbal?" He sat down beside her glumly, "'Spose not, but it ain't really a war, and I'm sure Mustang and the others will be able to deal with it."

Winry frowned, a ripple deepened in her brow, "'Mustang and the others'?" she asked, "What about you?"  
"Me? I'm resigning tomorrow! I only held on this long because of this fancy do."

"You're… you're resigning?" she stammered, a flicker of hope alight in her voice. "Really?"

"Of course! There's certainly nothing to keep me here- and there's a lot back home that's very tempting."

Winry struggled to keep back the tears of happiness shining in her voice. "Home?" She said.

"Yeah! Al and I have been talking, and we said 'screw the military, we're going back to home!' So we're leaving for Risenbool as soon as we can. Like tomorrow. Neither of us have much stuff. And we decided that we're gonna rebuild our house again, and stay there- well, permenantly. The rest of the world's just too much trouble."

Suppressing a squeal of delight, Winry threw her arms around Ed and kissed him. He was coming home! Back with her!

"OK… I guess you're happy." He said, pulling back slightly.

"Not really." She chirped, but her smile told him otherwise. "If I had a wrench, I'd whack you with it for not thinking of this sooner."

"Are you going to hit me all the time when we go back?"

"Only when you deserve it."

"Oh. Hey, er, Win?" Ed inched back, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably, "you know when I was about to go face the homunculi, and I asked you to the ball, and you said- you know, said that thing that you said. Were you serious? Because, you know, I do…" He trailed off. The tension enough in Ed's voice was enough to send Winry into peels of laughter.

"Edward Elric," she beamed, "Are you asking me to marry you?"

"Well, I'm kinda trying… and I know we're young and all, so it's more of a 'will you marry me, someday' but we've already wasted so much time, and it's not like we don't know each other! So, I just wanted to ask, you know, as a matter of interest…"

Here was Edward Elric, the child prodigy, the Fullmetal alchemist, mumbling as he tried to talk to a girl he'd known all his life. Winry thought it was unbelievably cute, and rained her thoughts down on him in a shower of deep kisses.

"Um… is that a yes?" Ed asked uncertainly.

"No, Ed," she said sarcastically, "Well of course it is! It's hardly a no, is it? Honestly!" She rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Well I don't know!" He objected loudly, "Girls are confusing! Especially you! They say yes when they mean no and no when they mean yes… least that's what Mustang says, but then again, he _is _an idiot, and I suppose-"

"Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

"No complaints there." He said with a smirk that rivalled Mustang's, and happily obliged her.

**.o0o.**

**A/N: That's all folks...**


End file.
